In the middle of a legend
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: When a simple nightmare sets off a chain reaction that leads everyone to believe that they're in the middle of a legend. Will they be able to cope when a new enemy is on the rise. Dark Chaos has been realesed. Contains OCs. ABANDONED info in profile.
1. Shared Dreams

_**A/N Ok go easy on me this is going to be my first FanFic so no flames this will star Antoine so if you don't like him turn back same with you OC bashers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I apologise in advance to those whose plots might seem familiar. I do own my OCs though now on with the story. **_

_**By the way this might seem a little strange to you because it starts in a nightmare also I'm just editing everything so apologies if it gets too confusing...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Shared Dreams<span>

"No" a brown coyote called out willing his legs to go faster as he tried to catch up to the figure running in front of him. his normally well kept uniform was torn in several places and his blond hair was wild and unkempt as he tripped and pushed himself back up to keep running and to go faster. 'From what is it exactly we are running from mademoiselle?' He telepathically asked the figure in front of him who stumble and almost tripped into the wall. She looked a bit like a coyote cross fox as she shook her head and jumped back up speeding away into the inky blackness ahead that seemed to be closing in around them.

Her scream came from ahead just as the ground suddenly seemed to disappear beneath the coyote's feet he let out a surprised scream just as a horribly evil voice broke in declaring "MWHAHAHAHA YOU BRATS SHALL NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME" just as the room became nothing but blackness.

As the world slowly lit up again the coyote was shocked to find himself in some kind of capsule unable to escape whatever fate was in store for him. The coyfox that the coyote now recognised as a hybridian was in another capsule not far away kicking at the glass and also glaring at a lady who was wearing a long black dress with a blue shirt beneath it and also dark purple boots.

The coyote gritted his teeth he wanted to cry out and attack her but something else told him not to. He shook his head then finally in a bit of a rage cried out at the mean lady "Zhis may be zhe bad spot for us but Sonique shall be 'ere and stop you before you can win!" He shouted then he kicked the glass on the capsule only to receive a big electric shock that sent him reeling backwards a bit and caused the hybridian's eyes to widen in shock then narrow in anger towards the lady who had a big grin on her face.

'Antoine I'm afraid that it might be too late for us though there is no obvious way out and Sonic doesn't always make it on time' The hybridian telepathically informed him as he shook his head and turned to her in surprise.

'Zhat may be true Tamara but Sonique won't be letting us down yet' Antoine tried to reassure her and also himself but was obviously failing as his face had gone slightly paler and his eyes had dimmed a bit. Tamara nodded slightly then dropped her head and let a couple of tears drip out of her eyes.

The lady meanwhile was standing to the side grinning like a madwoman while hocking up the purple and yellow chaos emeralds to a machine "Ha at last I have two of the Chaos Kids power and it's all mine" She shouted then rested her hand on a switch and turned to Antoine and Tamara "Any last words" She taunted them. Tamara looked neutral for a full two seconds then she was a ball of fury.

"You, you, you fuel" Tamara shouted at the lady who stepped back a little bit of surprise evident on her face then it turned to a grin.

"But of course Princess I can't control the power while you two are still around now can I?" she asked mockingly while Tamara's eyes widened and Antoine started to shake a little bit and also they both noticeably paled more "Which is why I must eliminate you both" She finished and pulled the swich.

Tamara folded in on herself curling up into as tight a ball as possibly to control the spasms of pain amap (as much as possible) as she cried out with tears running down her face unchecked while Antoine's whole body shook with the pain and he cried out as well as dropping down to try and curl up to prevent it he also called out at the lady half in anger and half in desperation but the words were true to what he was "You shall neva succeed fuel" then he lapsed into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>...Antoine woke with a jolt his fur was soaked as was his bed and he found that he was fighting to try and not scream out. The dream had been so vivid and it wasn't the first time he'd had one like that but this was the first time it had included a name in it. He shook a bit remembering that lady and involuntarily started to scream and once he started he found that for some reason he couldn't stop.<p>

"Shut up Ant we need to sleep" A voice cried out with anger evident in its tone while Antoine had managed to curl up into a still screaming ball and he was also sobbing a little bit unable to control the fear that had him in its grip. "Come on shut up" the voice called again. Then the old woodchuck nanny came in she saw Antoine on the floor and gasped he was still curled up into a ball but he'd finally stopped screaming and was only sobbing quietly but still sobbing.

"Rosie et was terablue I don't want to go back zhere" Antoine quietly sobbed as Rosie walked over to give him some form of comfort.

"Don't worry Antoine it was just a dream and you know what they can't hurt you" Rosie said treating him like a five year old who'd experienced a terrible dream and couldn't calm down "Now why don't you go back to sleep and have a nice dream?" Rosie asked as she left Antoine sitting alone in his room on the bed.

"Non I am not to be going back zhere twice zonite" Antoine muttered defiantly then he tiptoed to the window and watched as Rosie went into her own hut and the lights turned off "instead I shall go for zhe walk and calm down" Antoine stated then he pulled off his pyjamas and on his uniform but first checked it over to make sure it wasn't torn or anything.

He quietly snuck past all the other huts and then into the forest for his little stroll _'I wonder was et really a dream?' _Antoine wondered to himself then he shook his head _'Oui et must 'ave been after all I'm still 'ere right?' _Antoine tried to convince himself and he managed a weak smile after that.

* * *

><p>...Tamara sat up a shocked and terrified look fixed on her face her sky-blue eyes flickered to emerald green for a second as she immediately started screaming "Help, help, help! I'm about to be murdered" then she stopped and shook her head to try and clear it then it lapsed back into fear, but not for herself "TAYLOR EVERYONE'S IN TERRIBLE DANGER WE MUST MOVE NOW" Tamara shouted jumping up and quickly pulling off her pyjamas and on some clothes that just happened to be a yellow t-shirt along with blue runners and tiny red shorts as well.<p>

An echidna cross hedgehog hybridian came to the door along with a blue echidna and a red hedgehog trailing behind her obviously planning something. The hybridian yawned a little not noticing them sneaking off after setting up dummies in their beds. "Tamara" she snarled with obviously barely contained anger "It was just a dream they can't hurt you" She growled out this last part which made Tamara take a quick step backwards "So go back to sleep or take a walk because we all need our sleep nit wit" She finished.

"Okay Taylor I will Tamara meekly answered then she zipped out of the door as a peach blur followed by a few curse words from Taylor who came after her for a little bit shaking her fist while a jet black lynx looked on with mild amusement from the safety of his hut. Tamara giggled a bit and sped up to pass the young hedgehog and echidna in the forest. _'What the, they aren't supposed to be out? Oh well I wonder am I the only one who had that dream? Not likely I'm pretty sure others might have it means something but what?' _Tamara thought then she swerved to narrowly miss a tree.

* * *

><p>Antoine tiptoed nervously around the forest been extra careful to not step on any fallen branches or rustle any bushes he knew that he was slowly heading towards Robotropolis but he just felt that he had to head that way but as well as been extra cautious he was been extra curious most specifically about that dream he'd had earlier.<p>

'_Who was she and 'ow did I know her?' _Antoine pondered suddenly stopping to look over at the first piles of trash that symbolized that he was near Robotropolis _'And 'ow did she be knowing me?' _He wondered his brow crinkling as he saw a lone figure who most certainly not Mobian making their way towards Robotropolis, towards Robotnik _'And what exactly did zhat lady mean by Chaos Kids?' _Was the last thing he thought before he started to make his way back to Knothole and the other Freedom Fighters.

* * *

><p>Antoine had also subconsciously called an evil villainess out. Who at that appointed time was edging her way into Robotropolis.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamara meanwhile was pondering something deeper to do with the dream. <em>'I knew him but how? What does it mean? Is Antoine Okay I hope he's safe he'd better be...' <em>Tamara stopped suddenly just short of running off a cliff and she looked around confused _'I went from being in the Great Forest to the Great Unknown in ten seconds how'd that work out?' _She wondered then she turned and ran back in the direction she'd come from entirely missing the icy-blue eyes that had been watching her.

* * *

><p>"So she's part of the Resistance?" the snow white wolf that the eyes belonged to muttered while shifting his pale blue parker and checking his mostly white with a touch of black snow boots then he headed off "I must warn the rest of the pack that the time is near" He murmured as he ran to tell his pack.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamara kicked up the dirt slightly as she re-entered the forest at top speed. She whooped a bit as she flipped off a tree and landed perfectly still thinking all the while though <em>'I know that there's a deeper meaning to the dream especially the part about us being Chaos Kids I'll have to ask Taylor about that' <em>Tamara thought then she stopped thinking to zoom off into the night air dodging trees and also playing around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now for those who are re-visiting this you may want to re-read so as to get a better picture plus now you have a bit more of an idea of everything in the story apart from Robotropolis and Knothole and also the Hybridians camp.<strong>_

_**Now as I mentioned earlier this is my first FanFic but I'm revising it and editing the style so for future reference to everything his a little bit of a map to the style:**_

"Anything between these are people/mobians/overlanders speaking"

'_Italics within these are people's thoughts'_

'_Italics with Underline are flashback sequences for people/mobians/overlanders when between these'_

"[Between these are Chao speaking or when someone is speaking in another language]"

'_[Italics within these are chao's thoughts]'_

'_[When between these it's flashbacks for Chao]'_

'**Anything Bold within these are written on letters or signs and is also Nicole's voice'**

'Telepathy is written like this'

_**A line will usually mean a changing of time and or place thank you**_

_**Now that you are all caught up please review and also 100% NO FLAME ZONE HERE! Thank you.**_


	2. A meeting of Vilainy

_**I'm back did you miss me? Anyway I dropped a couple of hints in the last chapter as to who is in the main cast and who is not I also done a couple of added cameos for friends who will be important later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot and my OCs two of whom were properly introduced last chapter now can we please get to the actual story?**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A meeting of Villainy<span>

Tamara was still running and pulling off a few tricks to get some more adrenalin pumping throughout her veins and arteries she flipped and felt the wind rushing though her fur then notice a little bit too late that she was on a collision course with a tree. She modified her bodies position so that her feet would hit first and collect most of the force but she failed to see a branch that happened to be jutting out just where it could catch her in the side.

Tamara let out a strangled exclamation as her speed dropped but not fast enough to prevent her from sliding into a different tree and moaning a little as her vision blurred and then cleared in synch with her heartbeat. Then unable to take it her vision fully blurred and she slowly flopped forward unconscious.

* * *

><p>Antoine slowly walked around the next bush then he looked at the sky. It had just a slight tinge of pink as the sun was slowly waking up and coming out. Antoine stopped and shook his head then looked around at all the trees and bushes. He shook his head again but then he saw a flash of peach go by just outside of his field of vision.<p>

Antoine gasped as he heard a thud and an exclamation from just up ahead of him. It was still on the way to Knothole but he wasn't sure if he should risk it. He heard a moan and quickly decided and he walked forward purposefully.

* * *

><p>Back in Robotropolis a big round egg-shaped guy with a big moustache was staring a bit confusedly at a younger guy whose nose was his most prominent feature, play around with a younger boy. The first thing that you noticed about the younger boy though was his glasses and the second thing you noticed was how he seemed to be convincing the older person to chase him and later get caught in a strategically placed machine that looked similar to the capsules in Antoine's dream if you pondered to think about it long enough.<p>

'_Pitiful Snively' _the young boy tried to state then he marched out of the room to go and find something that was actually fun to play with and experiment with.

* * *

><p>Leaving his caretakers in the room he breathed out a sigh of relief and shook his head then he picked his way down the hall carefully watching out for any spy-cameras to stop him. He then got outside and he stared with a bit of longing at the forest then he stopped and walked off towards a little area that he'd carefully constructed and hidden for himself.<p>

As he went to open it though he tripped on something sharp, he cursed slightly under his breath then looked at it. _'A red emerald? Is it at all possible' _He wondered then carefully he made his way into the little construction to see within a roboticized human with cats ears and tail and also as an extra only four fingers. _'Well Suki I think that I've found our solution'_ the boy tried to state then held up the emerald that flashed brightly while Suki didn't respond at all.

* * *

><p>"Um Robotnik sire could you please get me out of this?" Snively asked meekly with fear in his voice. Robotnik pretended not to notice though leaving Snively trying desperately to free himself from the prison he was in.<p>

"Snively what do you think that brat is doing?" Robotnik asked Snively shook.

"I'm sure I don't know sir" Snively answered finally managing to free himself from the capsule that he was trapped in.

Suddenly several really loud alarms went off "Whoot Whoot Duon Duon" the alarms went causing Snively to jump and utter a shriek in surprise.

"Um sir it looks like we have an intruder" Snively stated nervously. Robotnik glared over at him which caused Snively to shake more.

"I can hear Snively" Robotnik said with a really intimidating look that made Snively shake more and also walk slightly backwards "Get the SWATbots to go and retrieve them for me" He continued grabbing Snively suddenly with his robotic arm and making him utter a small squeal of surprise and fear.

"Y-yes sire" Snively stuttered out as a response as Robotnik sat him back down and he ran to the consol to deploy the SWATbots.

"That won't be necessary Julian" A distinctly feminine voice stated with an edge that made your whole body shake if it wasn't already shaking. Robotnik turned around with a scowl that turned into a look of surprise.

"Julia?" He questioned the lady who was standing in the doorway her arms crossed across her chest.

"In the flesh my annoying twin" Julia stated scuffing her dark purple boots across the ground causing a high screeching sound to echo around the room. Snively dropped back from the control panel with his hands over his ears to try and block it out while Robotnik gave a slight grin. "But I'm no longer called that I'm now known as Vidiarka" she stated with authority in her voice that made Snively step backwards shaking.

"So what brings you here Vidiarka?" Robotnik asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Snively nodded after Robotnik's question. "Also I'm more known as Robotnik around here" he added on while trying to glare Vidiarka down.

"I have a proposition that you might be interested in" Vidiarka stated while snapping her fingers which caused a boy who looked near identical to Snively apart from his clothing and the fact that he actually had hair, to jump into the room with fear evident on his face.

* * *

><p>"I'm doing it already!" the boy stated then he grabbed Snively and dragged him screaming out of the room. He quickly closed the door behind him and looked to Snively "Be quiet I want to know what they're planning" Snively nodded and they both tried to listen through the door.<p>

"What's your name anyway?"

"Tim or Timothy"

"Right" then they re-tried to listen.

* * *

><p>"I'm listening" Robotnik growled while his sister was grinning a little bit like the Cheshire cat from wonderland. She then frowned and looked to the door then suddenly she shouted.<p>

"I know you two are listening so MOVE IT NOW AND GET TO THE ALLOCATED AREA TIMOTHY!" they both heard two identical screams from the other side of the door and the hasty scrambling of feet.

"Why would they listen in?" Robotnik asked his sister whose grin was gone replaced by a look you don't want to see on anyone's face especially if you meet them in a dark alley.

"I'm hearing that you are having hedgehog troubles?" Vidiarka stated her look getting darker and darker by the second.

"I'm listening with my two ears" Robotnik stated sitting down in his seat.

"Well I can solve them but first you'll have to get his DNA and I'll need some of your assistants..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh a cliff-hanger aren't I been cheeky? Anyway what are your guesses on what Vidiarka is planning to do? R&amp;R to find out with the characters, also absolutely NO FLAMES they will instantly be deleted at least from my mail-box.<strong>_


	3. A hero's awakening

_**Well this is taking longer than first intended due to writers block and also the editing purpose I'm going to be changing **__**A babysitting nightmare**__** so that it has other related one shots with it. Anyway I don't really mind that much as long as the fans of this story don't mind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs everybody apologies to any whose plots are similar.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: A hero's awakening<span>

Antoine held his hand near his sword so that if it was a trap he would be able to defend himself quick smart. _'I am hoping zhat zhis es safe after all et could be zhe trap' _Antoine thought. He heard a slight moan from up ahead and another thud. _'But whoever et es iz en trible and I'm zhe only one around to help' _Antoine thought and carefully went forward to peek around a bush.

'What hit me?' a voice suddenly came unanouced into his head causing him to jump and let out a

"YIPE" from the surprise of hearing a voice out of nowhere he ended up hitting his head on a nearby branch.

* * *

><p>Not that far ahead Tamara was just regaining consciousness properly but her vision was still swimming and she had to shake her head to clear it. "Ów ow ow" Tamara groaned as she rubbed her side where the branch had nailed her.<p>

Her cream foxes tail whip lashed across the ground behind her as she tried and failed to pick herself up off the ground. She finally pushed off from the ground using her hands to gain enough leverage to pick herself up. _'At least nobody saw me' _Tamara thought as she dusted herself down and tried to pull her pride back together.

'Oh so that's what hit me' She thought as she turned around and saw the tree and then thinking about her angle of trajectory she had also hit a branch before the tree.

'Who es zhere?' A voice suddenly asked in her head Tamara's ears twitched to try and locate the source but she quickly identified that it hadn't have been spoken out loud.

'Who are you stranger with telepathy?' Tamara asked telepathically to the source of the telepathic voice that she decided sounded familiar.

'I'm Antoine D'Coolette whom ez et who wants to know?' the voice answered back. Tamara's hands immediately slapped across her mouth as she tried to stifle the giggles that were threatening to give her away.

'Well that's pretty simple...' Tamara started

* * *

><p>'...The name's Tamara Alto' the voice answered Antoine. Antoine stood there shocked for a full second as his mind wandered<p>

'_My dream can et be?' _he shook his head to see standing in front of him was the peach coyfox.

'My DNA is made up of Human, Fox and Coyote mainly as you can probably see' Tamara stated making Antoine jump.

"And just 'ow dids you be getting to 'ere?" Antoine asked jumping a little while trying to retain his composure. Tamara giggled a little bit.

'_Just like in my dream his all jittery' _Tamara silently thought then she seemed to ponder for a bit then her eyes flickered back to him and she stated "I walked how else Ant?" to Antoine which made his jaw drop a little bit.

'_Zhat's et I know I'm still asleep now zo I'm going back to Knothole to be waking up' _Antoine thought and he turned around still being cautious about all the plants and started to head fowards closer to Knothole.

* * *

><p>Neither of them had even seen the icy-blue eyes that were once again watching Tamara. "Hmm I'm not sure? I told the pack what I know about her but this could cause some problems especially if Vidiarka finds out" he muttered then looked down at a younger blue two-tailed wolf beside him the young ones pure white hair and eyes generally made people stay away from him.<p>

"Josh what is it will we be able to defeat it?" the youngster asked. Josh shook his head and looked back over to Tamara and Antoine.

"I wish I knew Dino, I wish that I knew" he muttered as he watched them.

Tamara watched Antoine go and giggled a little bit then she zipped after him keeping to the bushes and in the trees watching his every step and foot fall _'Careful Antoine there is still danger that we don't know of' _Tamara silently told nobody and just thought it to keep herself entertained.

"Hmm I don't know about this" Tamara muttered as Antoine suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Stop et with zhe following moi around" He snapped. Tamara shrugged then grinned and sent him a telepathic message.

'And what's the fun in that?' Tamara inquired that caused Antoine to rub his temples. "I mean really where is the fun in that?" Tamara inquired again while grinning.

"Et at least gives uz some zime to zhink" Antoine answered holding his head in his hands as his hands also began to glow a little bit also his boots glowed a little bit.

Tamara's eyes widened slightly but that was the only thing that gave away her surprise "Well maybe I could come back later then" she stated and turned around and jumped from branch to branch.

"Wait mademoiselle I didn't mean et like zhat" Antoine called after Tamara who was now a little bit in front of him down the path.

* * *

><p>'<em>Gee I didn't think he'd react like that' <em>Tamara thought then she watched him right himself and march down the path that you could only see if you had been down it before. Tamara grinned and dropped out of the tree. She then walked following him towards Knothole with silent foot falls.

* * *

><p>Antoine was shaking his hands were still glowing a little bit and without him really noticing it he started to float.<p>

'_This is bad' _Tamara thought a fair way behind him staring as he just floated slightly above the ground without even noticing it _'Is he blind or maybe his just a little bit ignorant?' _Tamara wondered about all of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Knothole was just waking up properly and many were stretching out in the morning sunshine and were starting to head off towards their chores.<p>

A certain blue hedgehog was also just waking up he rolled himself out of his bed and pulled on his red and white striped sneakers. "Man Ant has some strange dreams I wonder what last night's one was about?" he wondered out loud as he ran outside to go for a morning jog.

* * *

><p>A certain two-tailed fox had already woken up and walked around then noticed that someone was absent and so using his twin tails as propellers he flew out of Knothole to find Antoine he stopped short when he saw that Antoine was floating in mid air.<p>

"Oh My ANTOINE YOU'RE FLOATING!" the fox shouted out causing Antoine to stop short and stare confusedly at the fox.

"I am not to be floating Tails you are to be still dreaming" Antoine stated

"Nuh Unh I've got to tell Sonic about this" Tails stated and spun his tails around to fly off towards Knothole leaving a clueless Antoine in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Can I fly?" Dino asked Joshua pointing at Tails who was using his twin-tails to fly.<p>

"We're supposed to be watching our target Dino and making sure nothing bad happens" Joshua answered as if he was scolding the child.

"Oh Okay then Josh" Dino answered and they both looked over to where Tamara was standing last

"She's gone" Josh stated and they both looked back over to Antoine "then we'd best keep our eyes on only the one we can see" he added

* * *

><p>Tamara was giggling in the bushes about Antoine's reaction to Tails reaction <em>'That's funny and cute'<em> Tamara thought to herself as Antoine looked down to discover lo-and behold he was floating.

"Argh" Antoine screamed out in shock and he then tried to run back to Knothole which somehow actually happened Tamara followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, Sonic come check this out!" Tails cried out flying past a purple walrus, partially roboticized rabbit and a squirrelchipmunk hybrid in the process "Antoine is floating!" Tails cried out which caused the people he'd past to run and see whether he was pulling their legs or not.

"Can it be? Tails!" Sonic cried out he'd been running when he saw everybody heading to one spot in Knothole.

"Sonic come on you've got to see this Antoine's floating" Tails stated as he landed then he tried to pull Sonic over so that he could see.

"No way man that's impossible" Sonic stated to Tails making himself sound knowledgeable

"Oh yeah then tell him that" Tails stated pointing to Antoine who was now floating almost horizontally having nearly fallen over earlier and he was still screaming.

"Whose got the wires" Sonic joked as he came over to check out what was happening.

"I assure you 'egehog zhat zhis es no joke now could somebody be getting me down?" Antoine shouted everyone suddenly heard laughter from the bushes and out of them came, Tamara who giggled and stated.

"You my friend have a lot to learn"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boo yeah 3<strong>__**rd**__** chapter now go ahead and review but no FLAMES OK! or I shall go crazy over here ooo doughnuts.**_

_**But yeah it's been edited by only me so talk about a boo yeah!**_


	4. Discovering Antoine's powers

_**Me: woo woo woo I'm loving writing this story here, Antoine if you'd please**_

_**Antoine: Tamara zhe Hybridian does not 'ave ownership of anything but the storyline Tamara Alto, Taylor Slayor and zhe breed of Hybridians everything else belongs to zhere respectful owners zank you.**_

_**Me: great job now on to the story...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Discovering Antoine's powers<span>

"What dids you do-es to moi" Antoine shouted at Tamara who responded with a confused look. She then shook he head and snickered a little while responding telepathically.

'What did I do to you? Nothing this is your own powers awakening' Tamara then looked down at her feet and spoke "Me but I didn't do it there must be some mistake" she made the charade work perfectly. Tails along with Sonic both shot glares at Antoine while the other Freedom Fighters got pitiful looks on their faces.

Antoine let out a small growl of anger when the field of energy he happened to be floating in dissipated and he ended up hitting the ground hard.

"Are you Okay?" Tamara asked instantly while Antoine tried to regain his balance and composure. "And I hope you didn't get hurt too badly your still a Freedom Fighter by the way" Tamara added on to try and joke around.

"Zhat 'urt" Antoine mumbled then he finally managed to pick himself up and so he glared angrily at Tamara.

"Whoa who let out the dark side?" Tamara stated stepping back with mock fear but all fun even her voice gave that away.

'What exactly dids you mean by moi own powers?' Antoine asked telepathically while Tamara grinned at him.

'Exactly what I mean by own powers' Tamara telepathically responded within a second retaining her grin but also shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

* * *

><p>In the resistance's stronghold a few of the other hybridians were waking up the first of them was Taylor.<p>

She slipped out of her bed and picked up her clothes off of the floor making sure that her blue top was on the correct way and comfortably. She smoothed out her red echidnan dreadlocks and blue quills on her head to make sure they were neat. The blue quill sticking out of her back she made sure didn't rip the top and she nodded. Her dark red face contorted her blue eyes and she slipped on some sunnies with pink tint. She picked her red runners up off the floor and pulled them on she was ready to start the day.

"Hmm now where'd Tamara get to?" Taylor wondered out loud as she walked outside and across to another hut while not that far away just over the borderline of the resistance base a certain jet black lynx was singing like a broken record.

"I'm a crazy day, So up and away, It's da crazy day PANCAKES AWAY, CRAZY DAY MASHMALLOWS, ROBOTS, SWAT AND US WAKE UP DA WORLD COUSE TODAYS HERE" the lynx sang out.

"Shut UP!" several people yell and bombard him with random sticks and even a shoe.

Taylor shook her head at the show and then went into a hut to make sure that the two 2 year olds who were meant to be occupying it were still asleep, to her they appeared to be. She walked out then she started to pick up speed and was soon just a red and blue blur on a mission.

* * *

><p>"Well um maybe we should all be introduced first you know?" Tamara asked finally stopping her shuffling and now looking down at the ground then back up at the crowd around her.<p>

"Ya'll know we should introduce ourselves for the sug" The partially roboticized rabbit spoke up and everyone else nodded.

"Thanks" Tamara stated with a big grin "Anyway the name's Tamara, Tamara Alto" Tamara continued Tails opened his mouth to say something and Tamara quickly shot a look his way and stated out loud "Don't even think about saying it" Tails closed his mouth again and nodded. "Also I'm second in command of the Resistance Fighters" Tamara added on getting a confused glance from Antoine and a few of the others.

"Well I'm Princess Sally the leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters" the squirrel/chipmunk hybrid stated with a small smile. Tamara noted that she was wearing knee high blue boots and a blue jacket yet nothing more.

"The names Rotor Walrus" the walrus said while twisting his cap around on his head nervously. Tamara nodded then quickly looked away from him so as to not embarrass him.

Tamara's eyes were drawn to Sonic and Tails. Tamara let out an involuntary gasp and her eyes lit up "You're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog" she almost shouted with ecstasy and excitement "And you must be Tails" Tamara continued looking right at Tails the two nodded in shock then looked at each other.

"How'd you know?" Tails suddenly asked making Tamara hesitate.

"Well you guys are a bit famous with the resistance due to stopping one of Vidiarka's plans without even knowing it and then we done some research and found out" Tamara stated with a small blush.

"Cool" Sonic stated while Tails looked thoughtful.

"Do you know my real name?" He asked with a little bit of a cheeky tone in his voice.

"You have a real name?" was Tamara's response.

"Yep it's Miles Prower but everybody and I mean everybody calls me Tails" Tails stated, Tamara nodded a little bit dumbfounded by this.

'Ant you're totally owned you know I'm guessing that you wouldn't know anybody from where I am from' Tamara telepathically told Antoine with a grin and a nod at Tails and Sonic.

* * *

><p>Not that far away just outside of Robotropolis Taylor was fighting two SWATbots on her own and winning.<p>

"You hunk's of junk no wonder the Freedom Fighters can win most of their battles easily" Taylor growled at the robots as she smashed one into a million pieces. "No wonder Tamara's not here she would have simply gotten bored and left so chow bots" She continued smashing the remaining bot and leaving with a bored look on her face.

* * *

><p>"So anyway ya'll Ah'm Bunnie Rabbot" Said the partially roboticized rabbit. It was her right arm and both of her legs that were roboticized and Tamara noticed with little interest that she was also wearing a pink jumpsuit.<p>

"That's a nice name but it seems to be a pun in fact most of our names do" Tamara stated a bit randomly but amazingly it was the truth. Then they all heard the sound of someone skidding and Tamara jumped back just as Taylor appeared to stop just in the spot that Tamara had been occupying one second beforehand.

"TAMARA SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN COME ON WE'RE MOVING NOW TO FIND A SAFER PLACE BEFORE THAT ROBO-IDIOT WORKS OUT WHAT I JUST DONE TO HIS FACTORIES OUT OF BOREDOM" Taylor shouted at Tamara who shook her head and covered her ears. Tamara looked at Taylor like she was crazy and started to say something but Taylor cut her off "Of course though if we could work an alliance with the Freedom Fighters then all would be happy, happy, happy"

"And safe" Tamara added on dryly while Taylor shot her a death glare "And you still haven't noticed where you happen to be standing have you?" she asked as an added measure that ended up with Taylor's eyes going wide open and then her hands readied into fists. Tamara gulped and then suddenly Tamara and Antoine were engulfed in a bright tangerine light.

* * *

><p>They both screamed when they found themselves engulfed in it and then it slowly faded to leave them sitting side by side in a cell with water or oil dripping down the walls and nothing but cement beneath them.<p>

"Okay next time I do the teleporting" Tamara mumbled while Antoine stared around confused at how they ended up in a cell beneath Robotropolis.

That was when Snively and Robotnik entered coming down Robotnik stared in glee at the two trapped within the cell while Snively looked a little bit confused.

"Oh crumbs not only are we trapped but a needle nose along with a man who looks like an egg are guarding us" Tamara mocked with false fear and a bit of an insult at the same time.

"Snively ready the roboticizer I believe we just got two more slaves"

"Slaves" Tamara stopped mocking and she looked over at Antoine who was shaking even more than a leaf shakes. "Idiot as if we'd let you catch us" Tamara shouted drawing Vidiarka into the room which made Tamara back up.

"She's right because you and your SWAT-idiots are a few years too late to catch the likes of these two but I'm not" Vidiarka said while Tamara curled into a ball just as they were re-engulfed in the tangerine light leaving Vidiarka and Robotnik steaming.

* * *

><p>They both re-appeared in Knothole with Tamara holding on to Antoine as if he was dating her then she realised and quickly let go and ran off. She ran smack bang into Taylor who tapped her foot impatiently.<p>

"Heh heh I didn't do it" Tamara stated after letting out a nervous giggle then running off with Taylor hot on her tail. 'It was baldy mcnosehair who did it' Tamara telepathically called out to her pursuer who stopped and started laughing uncontrollably. "Also Vidiarka is here and working with him" Tamara stated.

"SHE IS OH NO WE'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!" Taylor shouted then stopped "But your aura's yellow not tangerine does that mean..."

"Antoine's the one who teleported" They said in synch and before Taylor could say anything else Tamara jumped in with

"Jinx"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so we know about Antoine powers but does he know about them? Not likely but yeah tap that magic blue button and tell me what you think bet you didn't think that Taylor would realise that did you and where do you think I got the powers idea from? OK enough of the R&amp;R people.<strong>_


	5. Antoine's zone clone?

_**Me: We all know that Antoine is a scaredy cat but this will introduce a character who is even more of a scaredy cat. Taylor if you will**_

_**Taylor: Tamara the Hybridian owns nothing but the plot, us hybridians the villains Vidiarka and her partner Tim. The sonic characters belong to their respectful owners thank you for taking the time to read this.**_

_**Me: truth be told I have no idea why I'm adding in this chapter Oh well I'll work it out eventually...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Antoine's zone clone?<span>

Meanwhile somewhere that has nothing to do with this story a very mad red echidna was trying to get two 2 year old hybridian boys back into their beds so he could guard the Master Emerald. But that has nothing to do with this story so yeah let's get back to Knothole.

* * *

><p>In Knothole Tamara and Taylor were looking at each other wondering what to do about this startling turn of events.<p>

* * *

><p>Antoine was staring at the sky thinking about what had happened earlier <em><span>' Flashback: 'it's not me Ant it's your own powers awakening'... disappearing suddenly in a tangerine light... "You're not ready to handle these two"...<span>__ was it really moi or am I going zhe crazys?' _he asked himself. He heard a rustling from the bushes

"Is it gone y-y-yet?" a voice asked.

"Ez what goin yet?" Antoine asked the voice

"A t-talk-talking coyote wh-what type of pl-place is th-this?" A young boy asked from the tree he'd managed to jump into.

"Zis ez Mobius and whom am I to being talking to?" Antoine answered and asked.

"You-you're talking to Antonio o-of the apprentice wizards of Alberndia s-sixth mem-member of th-the chaos kids of o-our zone"

"Zone?" Antoine asked not liking this kid something seemed fishy or maybe it was because the kid was human.

"Yeah zone as s-soon as y-you said M-Mobius I-I'd realised th-that I've ended up in th-the wrong pl-place we-well I ho-hope th-that when your powers are kn-known you-you'll be able to c-control th-them Antoine" The kid said then disappeared in a brilliant blue light.

"Wait! What how'd you know my name?" Antoine screamed to no avail.

* * *

><p>Antonio walked cautiously forward then stopped in front of a curly haired girl and spoke stuttering<p>

"I-I met him my z-zone double f-from Mobius I-I hope h-he has b-better l-luck than m-me with h-his powers" Antonio said to the girl with curly hair

"Yes let us hope that the Chaos Kids on Mobius have better luck than we did" she said looking at a photo of seven kids four girls and three boys. She was holding hands with one of the boys in the photo and Antonio had the bunny ears gag been done on him by her other hand.

"L-lets ho-hope th-they all sur-survive" Said Antonio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK so Antonio and that girl are zone doubles of Antoine and someone else take a guess at who. R&amp;R people NO FLAMES. <strong>_


	6. A mission of fate

_**Me: I have to add in an extra chapter I just realised that with all the editing I have to add another chapter to fill in a plot hole that I created how annoying. Oh well I suppose it's worth it so that you readers can understand what is happening.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot how many times do I have to tell you? I also own my OCs not that anyone cares...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: A mission of fate<span>

"Wait! What how'd you know my name?" Antoine's voice called out Tamara looked confused in that direction and then looked back up at Taylor.

"Whose he shouting at?" she inquired while Taylor just shrugged then got to her feet and walked off leaving a very annoyed Tamara standing there. _'Ooo Taylor why can't you ever give a straight answer?' _Tamara wondered then she marched off to see what Antoine was yelling at.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were both organising something with NICOLE.<p>

"Sal I'm not sure about this. I mean I guess that it's pretty suspicious that, that girl just happened to follow Antoine when he just happened to start floating but still Sal why do with we have to do this?" Sonic inquired. Sally shook her head then looked back down at NICOLE

"NICOLE play back last transition"

'**Processing Sally playing back now' **NICOLE stated **'And this plan is 100% hedgehog proof and those Robots will rip the forest to shreds? ... Would I lie to you brother ... Yes! ... JUST GO WITH THE PLAN ALREADY IDIOT!' **Sally and Sonic sweatdropped **'End transition Sally' **

"I think we'd already gathered that NICOLE" Sonic stated flashing a grin.

"Sonic don't you get it he's after the forest that would expose Knothole we'd lose" Sally stated slapping her hand to her head in mock annoyance.

"Oh well then let's trash some bots" Sonic stated getting ready to run off and do the job in a second but Sally grabbed him. "Aww come on Sal what's the big idea I can trash those bots in a second" Sonic complained while trying to get out of Sally's grip.

"Sonic we should let Tamara and Taylor have a try as well as see whether Antoine has any new tricks up his sleeve" Sally summarised for Sonic who groaned a little.

"Okay Sal but if we fail it's not my fault" Sonic stated then ran off to find Antoine, Tamara and Taylor.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later while trudging through the forest Tamara, Antoine and Sonic looked a little bit bored. Taylor meanwhile had decided to stay back having fallen asleep and when Sonic had gone to wake her up Tamara had given him a shock quite literally along with a warning.<p>

'_If you wake her up then Chaos knows what will happen she almost killed the last person who woke her and that was me so heed my warning hedgehog'_ Tamara giggled a little at the memory of Sonic's shocked face then Antoine walking in with a confused look on his face.

"Zhis es zhe boring Sonique why are we even doing zhis ef you could've done et in a second?" Antoine suddenly asked while Sonic shook his head then looked straight ahead.

"Cause Sal said so" Sonic finally answered earning a groan from Tamara and a shake of the head from Antoine.

"What is she a princess or something?" Tamara suddenly snapped earning a look from both Sonic and Antoine that showed disbelief "Don't tell me I just hit the nail on the head?"

"Yup she's a princess alright Princess Sally Acorn" Sonic stated with no mockery while Tamara just froze caught within a memory she'd rather forget.

* * *

><p><span>Tamara was running she was younger then, at about six years of age her mentor Taylor was following her it was a little bit strange considering they were the same age but it worked out well.<span>

"Tamara stop you'll get hurt over there!" Taylor called out while Tamara ignored her and continued running gaining speed.

"No I won't I just want to see my friends in Mobotropolis" Tamara shouted back then she tripped and ended up knocking into a house that was almost entirely metal "Where'd everybody go?" Tamara wondered.

"Tamara we've got to go now the Kingdom of Acorn has been taken over we've got to move now" Taylor shouted Tamara looked up and nodded then ran off just before some SWATbots started shooting at them.

* * *

><p>'<em>I hate memories like that one I wonder why didn't I see it before and why did it trigger that memory?' <em>Tamara shook her head then looked up to see a wave of SWATbots with chainsaws for hands instead of the usual one a hand the other a laser. "Uh Oh" Tamara stated then ducked into a bush along with Antoine.

"Are all coyote's as cowardly as you two?" Sonic asked upon seeing this.

"I don't know I'd arrange a meeting but I've never seen another coyote before" Tamara stated shaking alongside Antoine.

"Oui" Antoine added in while Sonic facepalmed in annoyance then dashed at the robots leaving the two cowardly coyotes in hiding. Sonic spin dashed through two of the bots and damaged a third but he wasn't making very much progress.

"I've got to help" Tamara stated and then she jumped out pulling a dagger out of her shorts pocket as she did and slashed two SWATbots into oblivion. Antoine kept watching as Tamara caused one of the robots to slash two other robots then finish it off.

"Hmm I 'ave to get in zhere but 'ow?" Antoine asked himself then he watched as a SWATbot snuck up behind Sonic then almost on impulse he dashed out un-sheafing his sword and slashed it clean in two while Sonic spin dashed a different bot. Tamara down a fancy flip and destroyed a bot before it could slash Antoine in two while he was handling a different bot.

"Come on you sneaky SWATbots is this all you've got?" Tamara shouted out suddenly with adrenaline flowing through her veins she was pumped and ready for almost anything except being hit on the head with a branch thrown by Taylor.

"Could you keep it down I was asleep you know?" Taylor stated yawning then one of the SWATbots had the idiocy to try and slash her. Taylor's eyes went wide and turned from blue to deep red with white pupils she then turned into a raging fire monster completely on fire. Tamara and Antoine both instantly screamed and ran off into a safer place to hide away from Taylor's anger while Sonic backed up with fear in his eyes. "YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ME!" Taylor shouted at the SWATbots and then in Shadow's style destroyed them all with a fire blast.

"Whoa remind me to never make you mad" A slightly burnt Sonic stated coughing out smoke from the remainder of the blast.

"We will" Tamara and Antoine both shouted out while Taylor was still pummelling a SWATbot not that it could attack or anything.

* * *

><p>Vidiarka was ecstatic the hedgehog had taken the bait hook, line and sinker. Vidiarka looked at her footage that the spybot had managed to collect then she looked at all the trashed bots on camera and located one that could do the job that wasn't quite fully trashed.<p>

"They won't know what hit them" Vidiarka muttered rubbing her hands together in glee.

* * *

><p>She then sent out a small boy whose eyes were blank and lifeless yet he was alive. The boy was a young cheetah his blue and green fur shone as he ran but his eyes showed fear as they turned a dark purple colour for a moment as he regained free will for a split second then went back to normal. He marched carefully which contradicted a little bit with his appearece as a seven year old wearing only a red T-Shirt along with blue sneakers.<p>

He marched out quietly and watched as Tamara, Antoine and Sonic finally dragged Taylor off into the forest and back to Knothole. He shook his head and walked over to the pre-determined SWATbot and pulled from it one of Sonic's quills that had gotten caught on it.

"Mission accomplished" he stated and started to march back into Robotropolis to deliver the requested item to Vidiarka.

* * *

><p>Icy-blue eyes stared in shock at the proceedings. Josh looked down at Dino who had adjusted his goggles so that they were covering his eyes.<p>

"Should we warn them Josh?" Dino asked keeping his eyes on the cheetah in front of them.

"No let's just watch it play out Dino, let's just watch it play out" Josh murmured causing Dino to look up at him confused.

"But why?" He asked with all sincerity in his youthful voice.

"Because this is their journey Dino not ours" Josh stated as he picked up the younger five year old and ran off towards the great unknown "But we still must inform the pack" He added on as they ran the younger of the two giggling.

* * *

><p>Tamara and Antoine were walking just ahead of Taylor and Sonic they were also thinking hard about what to inform Sally. They both started to argue in French on what to tell her about the mission.<p>

"[Well I say we just tell her the truth that we hid at first then jumped in destroyed about five bots then Taylor came and blasted the rest to smithereens]" Tamara stated in French while Antoine shook his head and then argued back.

"[But it doesn't make any sense can't we just say the mission succeeded and leave it there?]" he asked while Tamara face palmed.

"[Yeah but we really should tell her about Taylor you know or there could be some trouble]" Tamara stated as she chanced a quick glance back at Sonic and Taylor whom it appeared where both trying hard to not kill each other.

"[I know buy how are we supposed to explain that she was on fire yet not burning up?]" Antoine asked nearly shouting.

"[I'm ... not sure to tell the truth but we're here]" Tamara stated as they came to the sliding tree to Knothole.

* * *

><p>Sally looked at Tails confused as he tried to explain again that he felt something was about to happen that wasn't very good.<p>

"I mean something just feels wrong Aunt Sally" Tails stated again just before Tamara arrived face planting into the ground.

"Omph Oma mach ten" Tamara stated spitting the dirt out of her mouth and looking sheepishly up at Tails and Sally. "Uh sorry" Tamara stated just as Antoine ran up followed by Taylor and Sonic.

"Oh my, Tamara you klutzy buffoon!" Taylor shouted right into her ear.

"Ahh I didn't do it the SWATbots took the cookie!" Tamara screamed jumping up and running behind the nearest tree. Then when she worked out what just happened she gave a nervous giggle and added "Not that anyone cares about the last cookie"

"Cookie?" everyone asked confused while Tamara just gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: and yup that's another chapter done and did anybody catch the little reference to Sonic X at all?<strong>_

_**Nope I guess not.**_

_**Tamara Alto: Not that anybody cares anyway but still that's pretty cool so R&R so that you can help Authors improve.**_


	7. Sonic has a clone?

_**Okay editing in progress and I finally worked out what chapter 5 was about it's just a little bit of for-shadowing with what could happen if they aren't careful now I basically have three things to say**_

_**Antonio and the curly haired girl are from my story on Fictionpress .com titled Adventures of Wizardry in Alberndia.**_

_**There will be more references to them later so look out for them.**_

_**I will not put the different languages in it is too hard for me and my particular computer so when you see the chao way of talking it could just be someone talking in a different language **_"[Between these are Chao speaking or when someone is speaking in a language other than English]"

_**Ok I think that sums it up Tamara Alto if you'd please**_

_**Tamara Alto: right Tamara the Hybridian doesn't own anything but the plot and her OCs thank you very much.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Sonic has a clone?<span>

The dark room seemed to shelter its single occupant who was bowed down over a desk working hard to do something. She grabbed a keyboard and started to type as soon as she had the quill in place as well as a few drops of blood from Snively whom at that moment was screaming like it was the end of the world.

"Wimp it was just a syringe like a blood test and yet his freaking out about it" Vidiarka muttered as she re-evaluated all the data that was going across the screen and what was needed then what was not.

* * *

><p>In Knothole Tamara and Taylor were both staring at each other and Tamara looked a little bit bored<p>

"Well that was a boring mission you know I mean we basically didn't have to do anything it was all Sonic up until that robot caught him off guard you know" Tamara stated with a flat tone while Taylor's ear twitched and her four fingered hand clenched into a fist.

"That's it you're in for the longest lecture of your life"

"I am oh joy" Tamara said with sarcasm that didn't tide over too well with Taylor who threw a punch right at Tamara's face.

* * *

><p>Vidiarka stared at the screen she had a perfect map to make the creature look just as she wanted it to. "Hmm now if I'm to tarnish that hedgehogs reputation I need it to look as close to the real thing as possible" Vidiarka muttered as she made sure that the fur would be blue.<p>

She then edited it so that the quills would be brown but not immediately noticeable and that the eyes were red. She then formulated his memories that basically installed themselves and she couldn't control them enough to make it the way she wanted to.

"At least he won't remember the Freedom Fighters that well" she muttered as she formulated his memory just that little bit more "Now for his shoes" she muttered and walked over to a bench that she'd been working at. On top of it was a pair of sneakers that were green and white with red buckles. Vidiarka nodded and sat them in a machine and started to type again and soon the lab exploded in a white light.

* * *

><p>Tamara and Antoine were laughing. Tamara had zapped Taylor by accident with electricity and now Taylor was acting like a drunk SWATbot wandering dazed around Knothole crashing into things and also jumping a little when the electricity residues caught up with her.<p>

"You two are in so much trouble" Taylor suddenly stated and they both stared at her then Tamara stated telepathically

'Run for it' and they both ran with a very mad Taylor on their tail.

* * *

><p>Vidiarka coughed and then moaned. Then she heard the sound of running feet and a giggle.<p>

"Curse you" Vidiarka muttered to no one in particular. As she pushed the paper off of her and tried to regain her balance as the smoke cleared revealing that the machine and her computer were still intact and that a blue hedgehog was sitting on the bench where she had left the shoes while she was working on the design of a clone for Sonic.

"This place is way past!" The hedgehog stated then he looked over to Vidiarka with a grin his red eyes shining brightly in the still smoke filled room "But why hasn't Uncle Chuck ever shown it to me before?"

Vidiarka stumbled a bit as she looked at the hedgehog closer. He looked exactly like Sonic apart from the brown quills, red eyes and the shoes which were green and white with red buckles. "Welcome to Robotropolis Juice the Hedgehog" Vidiarka stated while Juice nodded and walked over to his creator.

* * *

><p>In Knothole all of the Freedom Fighters watched as Taylor lectured Tamara and Antoine about their powers and responsibilities and what will the kids think. Sally smiled and shook her head slightly to show that she found this slightly entertaining while Sonic was laughing at how bored Tamara appeared to be.<p>

"And 'ere I zhought zhat Robotnik was bad" Antoine muttered to Tamara under his breath.

"How would you know Ant?" Tamara asked

"Try dresung up as zhe robot and zhen mess up big zime on him and you'll see what I mean" Antoine stated nonchalantly. Tamara's eyes widened then she looked back up at Taylor and grinned.

'yo Tay do you want me to call Ivy so you can have your own conversational torture?" Tamara shouted out effectively stopping Taylor's lecture and drawing attention to herself "After all we'd be here all day with her" Tamara said with her arms crossed while Taylor's eyes had fire burning within them. Antoine edged away while Tamara pulled a pillow out of mid air and threw it hitting Taylor square in the face and starting a pillow fight.

Then one of the pillows sailed a different way right towards Sonic who couldn't move fast enough the pillow hit him right in the face which caused everyone to stare until Sonic stood back up seized the pillow and shouted exulted

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>"Zo now where are we Sonique because zhis is getting to be zhe boring" Antoine muttered to the hedgehog in front of him who didn't answer and just quickened his steps and forced Antoine to shut up and move faster. Antoine muttered crossly to himself in French "[And I thought that Sonic couldn't get any worse]" then he walked forward to walk smack bang into Juice who sat down with a shocked look on his face while Antoine's cross look grew even crosser and he muttered in French again "[foolish hedgehog can't he even see where his going?]"<p>

Juice looked up at Antoine confusion covering his face his red eyes scanning across Antoine studying him instantly for weakness but finding instead many insults he could use one that seemed to stand out a lot. "Hey Ferret Face didn't your parents teach you to look where you were going?" Juice taunted Antoine making his eyes widen and jaw drop.

"Sonique 'edgehog you be taking zhat back right now" Antoine snapped at Juice not even realising that it wasn't Sonic who was in front of him.

"Dude I'm not Sonic the names Juice, Juice the Hedgehog" Juice stated and flashed a grin that made Antoine seethe a little.

"Faker" Antoine muttered

* * *

><p>Up in outer space on the ARK a certain black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills opened his eyes and spoke "Hmm there has been a disturbance someone has stolen my line" then he closed his eyes and went back into suspended animation.<p>

* * *

><p>In Knothole everyone was just discovering another problem with the newcomers Tamara and Taylor. Taylor stared around then freaked out jumping to her feet screaming all the while<p>

"Melissa is in danger the Master Emerald is in danger I must protect it from Sonic and Juice" then she ran off leaving Tamara and Sally staring confused after her.

"Melissa whose she?" Tamara asked Sally who shrugged and then asked Tamara a question

"What's the Master Emerald?"

"It's just part of a legend which I'm sure will be explained later when everyone is in attendance" Tamara stated then once again stared after Taylor _'What got into her?' _Tamara wondered.

* * *

><p>Robotnik and everybody in Robotropolis meanwhile were celebrating believing that they'd just witnessed their first ever victory. Then there was an explosion and the wall fell in Snively reacted almost instantly by shouting out in anger and worry<p>

"Max you aren't supposed to be touching anything" then running into the hole to retrieve his charge and survey the damage without being used as his Uncle's punching bag.

"Why don't I have a charge?" Timothy complained to Vidiarka who gave a quick glance around and then facepalmed.

'_This would be so much easier if not everybody was roboticized' _Vidiarka thought to herself just as another explosion went off and Snively came back into the room followed by Max and Suki.

* * *

><p>Antoine tapped his foot slightly and gritted his teeth Juice hadn't done anything to help and was now just lying against a tree looking bored and Antoine was getting a little bit impatient for Sonic. <em>'When es zhat 'edgehog going to be getting 'ere?' <em>Antoine wondered then Sonic zipped into view and done a flip to land perfectly on his feet.

"Thank you, thank you; you've been a wonderful audience" Sonic stated mocking Antoine, having not noticed Juice yet. "So you ready to head on back to Knothole Ant?" Sonic asked. Antoine nodded but then Juice decided to burst in.

"Hey I met Ferret Face there first so back off clone" Juice snapped at Sonic while jumping up and into Sonic's path.

"Oh yeah then a race to Knothole clone" Sonic stated then they both got into ready positions then Juice hesitated.

"One problem I don't know what Knothole is?" Juice said grinning sheepishly.

"Well I'm not to be going with you I'm going with Sonique" Antoine stated simply.

"And I'm coming whether you like it or not!" Juice declared while Sonic grabbed Antoine and dashed off with Juice hot on their trail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The main thing I'm worried about at the moment is the story line and plot so the chapters are liable to change I had to edit Juice's personality a bit so that it would fit in I don't own the insult Ferret Face it belongs to GammaTron thank you.<strong>_

_**I hope that the story doesn't change too much for you so this is just the editing at work. **_


	8. Chaos emeralds?

_**Me: Here on in references galore and not just to my other FanFictions also there will be references to my FictionPress stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: Butterflies and Moths both come from caterpillars but where'd they come from originally?**_

_**Sonic: That's not the disclaimer and *get rudely interrupted by Amy hugging him***_

_**Amy: I'll do it, Tamara the Hybridian only owns the plot and her OCs now me and Sonic have to go get married *drags Sonic out while Antoine comes in***_

_**Antoine: Onto zhe story zhen**_

_**Me: *sighs* I'll go and stop Amy *walks out***_

_**Taylor: For this to make sense you might want to read A babysitting nightmare**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Chaos Emeralds?<span>

Sally was glaring at Tamara who simply shrugged while Rotor was freaking out a little bit because Tails was crying for reasons unknown.

"Will ya'll please calm down and tell us what's wrong?" Bunnie asked unsuccessfully trying to calm Tails down while Tamara had covered her ears.

'_I don't get how a kid can scream that much' _Tamara thought then losing her temper stated in Chinese "[Tails will you just CALM DOWN SONIC WILL be back soon so SHUT THE #%# UP]" this caused everybody to look at her with some pretty strange looks while she panted.

"What'd ya'll say?" Bunnie inquired while Tamara shook her head and muttered to herself.

"That was interesting what language was that can you teach me it?" Tails asked excitedly Tamara shook her head and then in plain English spoke.

"Sorry Tails but I can't teach you Chinese I'm a linguist but I can't teach it Okay?" Tamara apologised to Tails sounding genuinely sorry.

"Okay Tamara" Tails stated then he flew off to find something fun to do while Tamara sighed and sat down on the ground worn out a little bit. That was when Sonic stormed in with a dazed Antoine following a little bit behind and Juice just behind him. Sonic looked a bit upset and he glared at Juice who simply shrugged and looked away as if he'd seen something cooler to look at.

"That was so not cool man you could have gotten us killed" Sonic finally snapped at Juice who gave Sonic a bored look and then rested against a tree and closed his eyes. Antoine then decided to walk off and find somewhere better to be while Tamara looked on with mild interest at the proceedings.

"I didn't did I so who the #$# cares?" Juice asked adding in a swear which caused Tamara to jump in.

"I'm sorry but if you could've killed somebody then you unfortunately must appreciate any guidance you may get Okay man?" Tamara asked with a stern tone while Juice just lifted a gloved hand in a bored motion and stifled a false yawn.

"It was all Ferret Face's fault anyway" Juice stated then he opened his red eyes and stared at Tamara "What do you care anyway you're just a stuck up brat" Tamara stepped back then she turned and ran slamming into Sally as she did.

"That wasn't very nice" Sonic shouted at Juice.

"Yeah so who cares?" Juice stated. Sonic started to feel himself getting very angry but he managed to calm himself down enough to stomp off but he stopped when he saw Sally sitting a little bit dazed on the ground.

"Sal are you alright?" Sonic asked worry evident in his tone of voice.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine Sonic anyway whose your friend over there?"

"His no friend of mine he's a faker trying to be me he calls himself Juice" Sonic growled a little bit of a dark aura surrounded him. Then they both marched off and gathered all the other Freedom Fighters plus Tamara and were all standing around Juice who continued looking bored.

* * *

><p>The ebony black hedgehog looked around the ARK confused his crimson red eyes filled with anger as he growled "When I get out of here I'll hunt down whoever stole my line" then he closed his eyes again.<p>

* * *

><p>Before anything else could happen though another Sally and another Rotor appeared in the middle of everyone this caused Antoine to jump into Tamara's arms and also caused Juice to drop his bored act and switch to an angry face while Sonic got into a fighting stance.<p>

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tamara asked with a bored voice while Juice and Sonic both shouted out in synch.

"Can't you two leave us be I was about to beat the %^$# out of him" they then pointed at each other.

"Whoops I guess we missed again" the other Rotor said oblivious to what was going on around him the other Sally gave a quick look around nodded and then they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>'Yo Ant since I held you the entire time can you catch me up later' Tamara asked Antoine cheekily he simple nodded then got down from being held but not before Juice pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Not cool" Tamara stated with a glare.<p>

"Yeah so I understand perfectly well don't rush into situations man whoever got my random message sure was good at lectures" Juice stated with a bored tone while everybody else looked at him confused.

'You can use telepathy to?' Tamara and Antoine asked Juice telepathically in synch.

'Yeah so?' was Juice's immediate response to which both of their jaws dropped in shock. Sally looked at them confused then looked around at the other Freedom Fighters Rotor looked a bit nervous, Sonic was obviously itching to go for a run, Bunnie looked on in confusion and Tails was just staring around at everyone with curiosity plain on his face.

"NICOLE play back Robotnik's last transmission" Sally stated pulling NICOLE out of her boot.

'**Processing Sally' **NICOLE stated which caught everyone's attention and they all crowded round to hear what NICOLE had to say **'File found playing back now' **NICOLE stated then started the file which made some of the group jump when they heard Robotnik's voice **'and you're sure it went smoothly ... Yes they don't suspect a thing the emeralds will be ours before those pesky freedom fighters know it also the bolthole resistance fighters won't stand a chance... isn't revenge wonderful Snively now let's hope that our little surprise has been picked up' **Tamara and Antoine both shook while Juice looked a bit shocked from it **'End transition Sally' **NICOLE stated while Tamara curled up into a small ball and tried to shelter herself from an invisible bad guy.

"Uncle Robotnik and Aunt Vidiarka are bad guys?" Juice inquired which got him a strange look from all of the Freedom Fighters "What?" he asked.

Tamara started muttering in French "[Can this get any worse well can it? I certainly hope not]" Only Antoine understood so he nodded and ended up shooting Juice a death glare that caused Juice to jump up and back away very slowly.

Taylor suddenly sailed into view and she had with her two younger siblings holding onto her for dear life. One was a little red hedgehog wearing blue sneakers and a blue sleeveless jacket he also had violet eyes that showed knowledge, his twin was a blue echidna wearing red sneakers and a red sleeveless jacket his violet eyes showed knowledge as well.

"Vidiarka has cloned Sonic everybody so watch out for a hedgehog called Juice. Also they are attempting to get the Chaos Emeralds so we need to be extra careful" Taylor stated while her younger siblings both looked right at Juice with anger plain on their young faces.

"We know Taylor we know" stated everyone in response ignoring the twins except Tamara and Juice.

"Wait his/I'm a clone?" they both said in synch then Tamara turned around and slapped him stating

"That's for being a Faker" then she marched off mad at him and at a few other people including herself.

* * *

><p>On the ARK the black hedgehog once again opened his eyes this time though he gave a quick look around "Why is it I feel a disturbance who stole my line? I'll kill them!" he demandeddeclared then slowly closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"So Josh, Dan how're you two doing?" Tamara decided to ask as she turned and came back.<p>

"Well we're fine just fine" Dan the blue echidna stated then looked over a Josh who muttered at first then looked up.

"And we see that you made friends with the enemy as usual" Josh stated with a grin as he crossed his red arms.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Tamara shot back at him while he gave a lopsided grin that set everyone else on edge. Then everybody turned and fixed their eyes on Juice with really mean looks. Juice backed up into a tree which shook loose from its branches a purple gem that fell down and brained Antoine on the head knocking him over.

"Right on schedule" the twins stated causing Tamara and Taylor to shoot them a glance while Sonic and Juice were overcome with fits of giggles. Tamara slowly started to giggle she slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent it but ultimately failed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: well that's that done and most people should know what hit Antoine by now?<strong>_

_**Josh & Dan: I told you so *pointing at each other***_

_**Antoine: Well zhis es basically a redo right?**_

_**Me: hunh Oh yeah right anyway R&R people.**_


	9. Mixed explanations

_**Antoine: Zhat hurt where's Tamara zhe Hybridian?**_

_**Me: Wait you can't start without me. Now you may start Sonic if you would.**_

_**Sonic: Tamara the Hybridian only owns the plot and her OCs anything else belongs to SEGA, DIC and the Sonic Team.**_

_**Talia Shine: *comes in randomly* Hello everybody when are you getting back to my story Tamara?**_

_**Sonic: Whose this?**_

_**Josh & Dan: Pokémon character must eliminate!**_

_**Me & Antoine: quick read the story before you see something nobody wants to see.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Mixed explanations<span>

Antoine was slowly re-gathering his bearings but his head still hurt and his vision swam. The laughter around him was pretty much the only thing coming in bright and clear for him as well as the grass that was just inches from his nose. He could also see a purple blur lying beside him.

"Et es noit funny et 'urt" Antoine stated as he pushed against the ground with his hands to try and right himself and then once he was in a sitting position he used one hand to rub the spot the gem hit.

"Whoa a Chaos Emerald!" Tamara suddenly gasped out when she saw what had hit Antoine she walked forward slowly but Juice zipped forward and grabbed it only to be kicked by Antoine who had fully regained his bearings.

"Okay so what makes you so sure it's a Chaos Emerald coyfox?" Juice snapped while rubbing his leg where Antoine had kicked him.

"One I'm a Hybridian and Two it's definitely a Chaos Emerald after all it's just as the legend described it" Tamara stated with a growling tone. Then she looked over at the twins who just looked back at her with a smile then she glanced around at everyone else who looked on confused. "Heh twins I think that it's time for you two to tell the legend of the Chaos Emeralds"

"Yeah" said both the twins as they looked up at everyone Juice just looked bored. "It's story time with the Slayor twins" Both boys stated with a grin and then they motioned for everyone to sit down.

* * *

><p>Long, long ago to long to count the Master Emerald was the only object that could control the chaos. The ancient Knuckles tribe became corrupt and believed that the Master Emerald wasn't enough. So they called upon their shaman who using the power of the Master Emerald crafted out of shards that broke off the Emerald the seven Chaos Emeralds. Also as well as the seven emeralds small creatures called Chao were created as well as the very embodiment of Chaos. Chaos was created as well as Dark Chaos and also Nazo. Chaos is blue and able to use the positive energy that the emeralds store while Nazo and Dark Chaos are unable to use the positive but can fully utilize the negative energy.<p>

The echidnas upon finding out that they'd created a monster attempted to lock it away never to be released. Unfortunately they didn't count on one of their own becoming corrupt and using the negative energy of the Emeralds to cause Chaos to destroy everyone. While one very brave echidna called Tikal used the Master Emerald to seal herself and Chaos away to protect whom was left and to teach Chaos how to guard the Chao.

Later the echidnas who were left of the tribe made a little verse in honour of Tikal and to warn later generations of the Emeralds power "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the server serves to unify the chaos" then the tribe scattered the Emeralds along with seven Chao who were entrusted to guard them.

Seven emeralds yellow, red, dark green, dark blue, light blue, white and purple. How much power they hold is unable to be determined.

The theories on how they scatter one of the most common ones is that the Emeralds are able to turn into Mobians at will other people say that it's just luck where they end up. One thing that stays the same is that it is guessed that they have feelings like we do and so must never be insulted...

* * *

><p>"And that our dear friends is the legend on how the Chaos Emeralds came to be" the Slayor twins stated with smiles then they looked over to Antoine who shook his head in confusion then looked down at the Emerald in his hands.<p>

"Zo you are to be saying to moi zhat zhe Chaos Emerald hitted moi on zhe head on purpose?" he asked the twins with all seriousness the twins both looked at each other in shock then back at Antoine.

'_How do we answer this?' _They both wondered then looking at each other once again they answered in synch "Well maybe it did, maybe it didn't? Who knows you could ask it later" they then walked off to be grabbed by their older sister.

"Okay you two it's time to keep our promise" Taylor stated then she dashed off leaving everyone even more confused than the last time she just dashed. Tamara stared after her for a bit then looked around.

"Well I'll just go for a walk Okay?" Tamara stated.

"Yeah Okay" Sonic stated as he watched Juice carefully. Tamara then slunk off into the forest carefully dodging branches and stray bits of bush to think about all that had happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Yeah yeah this chapter might be a little confusing but it's needed and if I go the verse wrong do tell me so I can fix it Ok good it's up to you what you do but reviews would be helpful thanx for reading this chapter.<strong>_

_**Antoine: what happened to Josh, Dan and Talia?**_

_**Me: I have no idea.**_

_**Me: by the way the emeralds having Mobian forms were originally Ultima the Fox's idea I just borrowed it. Read some of his stories they're very interesting and also can get you thinking about ideas that you'd never think of before.**_


	10. Peridot & Aquamarine

_**Me: The moon looks beautiful tonite.**_

_**Tamara: Hey folks this chapter centres around me and Juice in all our OC glory so come on and read it.**_

_**Me: What in the world do you think you're doing? Anyway Juice do the disclaimer while I take out the trash.**_

_**Juice: Tamara Alto **_

_**Me: I'm Tamara the Hybridian genius *wacks him across the head with a frying pan***_

_**Juice: *rubbing his head* right Tamara the Hybridian only owns the plot and her OCs, Ultima the Fox owns the names and forms of the Chaos Emeralds while GammaTron owns the insult Ferret Face. Sonic and the gang all belong to their respectful owners.**_

_**Tamara: On**_

_**Antoine: to zhe**_

_**Me: Story!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Peridot &amp; Aquamarine<span>

Tamara was now marching a bit briskly though and she got a fair way before tripping over a log that happened to conveniently be lying in the middle of the path. As she fell a young yellow Mobian fox had to quickly jump out of the way. The young fox looked at her with fear in her eyes and stated.

"Ahh don't hurt me I didn't do anything wrong" Tamara though was too dizzy to fully contemplate and so in her ears it sounded more like "Ahh not urn ie at do won ba zhio" and didn't make sense to her at all. Tamara slowly shook her head as the younger Mobian edged closer but stayed a fair distance away.

Tamara looked up catching the young fox off guard as she jumped back with wide eyes staring at Tamara. _'She's quite cute and will be a looker when she's older' _Tamara decided then rubbed the back of her head as she realised what might have happened had the kid not jumped back so fast. The young fox was in fact wearing a pair of orange shorts and a beige top while her hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail. "I'm sorry for startling you earlier" Tamara stated at first while looking down at her feet and noting with surprise that the young fox's shoes were exactly the same as Tails' ones _'Must be related in some way' _Tamara hypothesized "I'm Tamara Alto" she finished by introducing herself.

The young fox reacted quickly with a shy smile she introduced herself "I'm Peridot and I'm looking for my siblings Aquamarine, Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Jade and Diamond" the young fox stated with a broad grin while Tamara took a couple of seconds to process this information. Finally Tamara shook her head again.

"WOW you have one big family" she finally stated then shook her head again "What do you say to coming back to Knothole with me and organising something professional?" Tamara asked with a sheepish grin that she couldn't hide.

"Okay Miss and thank you" Peridot stated while Tamara facepalmed. "What's the matter Miss?" Peridot asked confused.

"Well I don't exactly need the formalities I get enough of them from the resistance base, Bolthole and Humus I don't need them from you to" Tamara stated while trying to hide her rising anxiety.

"What are those places are they on Mobius?" Peridot asked confusion written plainly on her face.

"Well not exactly" Tamara started to say then she shrugged "It's complicated you see we are basically standing in one of many millions of zones and the zone centres around us" she stopped to see the incredulous look that Peridot gave her "but there are too many zones to count and they are watched by the zone cops while the zone gods make sure that a zone is inhabitable you see" Peridot nodded quickly "And to top it off then there are the dimensions they are like mini-zones within zones" Tamara looked at Peridot to see her reaction it was a blank look which made Tamara sigh a little "each dimension has several planets, galaxies and all that stuff and there are probably around about 13 per zone" Tamara stopped to catch her breath but also looked down at Peridot who looked amazed "then there are what you'd call dimensions within dimensions which are even rarer" Tamara looked at Peridot's confused face and continued "they are rarer because only certain species of Mobians, Hybridians, Overlanders and Aliens can create them" Tamara stopped but Peridot poked her to make her continue "anyway Mobius has two dimensions within a dimension Bolthole and Humus of course a dimension within a dimension is basically a single planet that lives in the same space as the main dimensions planet that it was created from" Tamara then sat down and looked over at Peridot.

"AMAZING!" Peridot stated as she started to wag her tail at 20mph.

"Yeah I guess it is" Tamara stated then she got up and stretched then pointed ahead of them "come on let's get to Knothole Peridot" Tamara then started walking with Peridot right beside her. _'I wonder if we'll ever win this war? I also wonder how the gang back in Bolthole are doing and whether we'll reclaim our home Humus' _Tamara thought then she looked down at Peridot and thought of something else _'Usually I wouldn't have told anyone about that I wonder why I told Peridot?' _Tamara then snapped out of her thoughts to look where she was going and dodge the tree that she'd nearly walked into.

'_Knothole! I'm literally going to Knothole and I thought Chaos was pulling my leg' _Peridot thought excitedly she then looked up at Tamara and giggled slightly. Then her brow crinkled as she thought about a more pressing matter _'I wonder where my siblings are? Are they safe? In trouble? Or what? Also can I reveal my secret to Tamara?' _Peridot pondered then she looked down at her feet deep in thought.

"SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU?" a loud voice suddenly boomed out causing Peridot and Tamara to stop in their tracks and stare up at a giant robot that had seemingly just materialized out of midair. Tamara's face flooded with confusion up until Vidiarka stepped out of the bushes and showed herself with an evil grin. Tamara immediately had a fearful look that quickly turned furious no beyond furious look on her face while Peridot wore a confused expression.

'_How'd her mood change so fast?' _Peridot sweatdropped a little bit as Tamara dropped into a defensive position while Vidiarka grinned _'And who is that weird lady in the dress?' _Peridot then giggled slightly.

"I think I'll take you both in" Vidiarka stated with a grin as she pulled a remote out and pressed a button. The robot whirred into action turning from a ball of metal with feet to having several robotic arms two which came straight towards Tamara and Peridot. Tamara without thinking jumped up landing upon the arm while Peridot got caught and scooped up by the other.

"PERIDOT NO" Tamara shouted out in worry as she dodged another incoming arm. Peridot then screamed out caught up in the fear.

* * *

><p>While Tamara was meeting Peridot Juice was meeting a new face as well. A young cyan coloured hedgehog had come out of nowhere and grabbed onto him holding on tight for no apparent reason. Sonic meanwhile was laughing and making snide comments about it.<p>

"Looks like you have a fan clone" Sonic stated while Juice frowned slightly and then sighed a little.

"Does this seem to ring any bells?" Juice suddenly asked while Sonic got a confused look, Antoine pulled a random bell out of nowhere and rang it. "I intended the question for the Quickster not you Ferret Face" Juice stated while Antoine made a face at him.

"Would you three stop your arguments long enough for me to help this youngster out?" Sally snapped still trying to pry the young hedgehog off Juice. The young girl though started to cry harder and also mumble something just barely understandable.

"Come on where are you guys? Where am I? What happened to no sister left behind?" The youngster cried out causing Antoine to spare her an apologetic look while Juice gave a look of confusion and disgust because she was rubbing her tears into his fur.

"Ugh gross get off me you little brat" Juice snapped while finally pushing the younger hedgehog off of him and leaving her sitting dejectedly on the ground staring at him confused. "Now I've got to go get cleaned up" Juice complained but before he could move anywhere the younger hedgehog stepped in front of him and blocked the path.

"Now wait a minute Mister I'm not a brat I'm Aquamarine and who are you is what I demand to know!" she snapped in a tone that portrayed authority and power. Aquamarine's clothing was plain blue jeans as well as a lighter blue top with a gemstone on the front.

"Uh well I'm Juice the Hedgehog" Juice finally stated after getting over the fact that an eight year old made a demand to him. He then shook his head and looked down to notice that she was wearing dark brown boots.

"Good now that that's cleared can you guys help me find my siblings?" Aquamarine asked causing Antoine to look at her in confusion while Bunnie looked at her with compassion and caring.

"We'll try sug" Bunnie stated causing Aquamarine to grin up at her then glance over towards Antoine who still looked slightly confused. "Just how many siblings do ya'll have anyway?" Bunnie asked and Aquamarine grinned slightly then looking up at everyone with as serious a look that she could muster.

"Exactly seven counting me" Aquamarine stated which caused Antoine's, Juice's and Sonic's jaws to drop while everyone else stared on in shock. "Of course I used to know a lot more people, then someone caused a big giant paradox and the world reversed on itself making many of my friends either cease to exist or forget about me" She started speaking with a happy tone which slowly went more sombre.

"Oh we're all sorry about that" Bunnie stated to comfort Aquamarine and try and help her understand that she was among friends.

"Thanks and you guys remind me of many of my old friends which is kind of ironic if you think about it?" Aquamarine stated which caused Juice to facepalm and Antoine to laugh slightly at the irony of it all.

"Quit it Ferret Face" Juice snapped at Antoine. Sonic then dashed up to Juice and whacked him.

"Hey watch it man!" Sonic snapped then they both looked over at Aquamarine who had tears running down her cheeks pity the two hedgehogs didn't realise that they were tears of laughter.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to make you cry Aqua" both hedgehogs stated in synch which caused her to look at them in confusion and with laughter in her eyes.

'_Just like Yin and Yang were when they felt sorry' _Aquamarine mused to herself "Sure you didn't it just happened as per usual" She stated her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her voice also sounded like she was used to things like this happening. Antoine upon hearing the sarcasm rolled over and started laughing again.

"Et es too much you guys are to be so funny" Antoine stated which caused a little bit of confusion for Juice and Sonic while Aquamarine started laughing as well.

"Quit it" both Sonic and Juice snapped out as they looked around at all their now laughing friends. "It's not..."

"SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU?" the loud voice cut them off making Antoine jump and let out a shriek of surprise then hide behind Bunnie. Juice and Sonic both looked around confused then they all heard a scream which caused Aquamarine to snap to attention.

"Peridot I'm coming" Aquamarine shouted before Antoine caught her hand and shook his head.

"Non we can't be just charging straight into zhe danjor" Antoine told her sternly then they heard a shout that Antoine recognised.

"PERIDOT NO!" Antoine let go of Aquamarine when he heard the voice with a face that betrayed his shock.

"Come on let's go rescue our friends Ferret Face" Aquamarine stated dragging Antoine away while he stated.

"I am not zhe face of zhe ferret and moi name es Antoine!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Okay cliff-hanger once again otherwise the rest will have to be changed entirely and I already have to change most of them to accommodate for Juice's personality change. *sweatdrops*he was originally intended to be like this but before I kind of messed up the way of portraying him sorry *sweatdrops again*<strong>_

_**Antoine: just use zhe blue button already.**_

_**Me: also give credit to Ultima and GammaTron for their work I've faved both as an Author. **_


	11. Amethyst, Diamond and winter coats

_**Me: And we're back with another chapter. And new friends *glances towards the door* whenever they get here that is...**_

_**Tamara Alto: Tamara the Hybridian only owns the plot and her OCs. Ultima the Fox owns the names and forms of the Chaos Emeralds and GammaTron owns the insult Ferret Face which I hope doesn't get used on me.**_

_**Me: *whistling innocently***_

_**Juice: Now on to**_

_**Betty: the Story...**_

_**Me: When did you get here?**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Amethyst, Diamond and Winter Coats<span>

At the North Pole a small human girl was walking with a prominent frown sealed across her face. She pulled her light blue winter coat around her tighter and checked her light blue tracksuit pants to make sure they were fixed properly before she continued to walk her green mittens firmly upon her hands. She also had a light blue beanie upon her head. She started to kick the snow up with her pink snow boots while walking making her face even longer in the process.

Not that far ahead of her a small white gem laid buried in the snow. It let out a sudden bright glow which caught the girl's attention and she ran across the snow towards it. The gem seemed to glow brighter as the girl got closer to it then she knelt down to get a closer look her silvery-white skin shining from the snows reflection of the sunlight.

"Oh poor little gem" She muttered as she gently picked it up cradling it as if it were a baby "You must be cold the snow isn't any place for you to be" She continued quickly gathering herself to her feet and then walking off towards an igloo that hadn't been there before. I swear on a Guinea Pig. "This igloo is my home and it'll keep us warm" the girl gently stated to the gem as they reached it.

* * *

><p>Tamara dodged the arm that came straight at her while maintaining her balance on the one beneath her feet.<p>

"I'm coming Peridot" Tamara called out as she jumped to catch herself on another robotic arm and to gain distance so that she was closer to her goal. Peridot looked up and nodded as best she could at the coyfox while Tamara had to dodge another incoming robotic arm.

"Help, help, help!" Peridot shouted out with tears of fear running down her face and a little bit of pain was evident in her voice as well.

"You're hurting her" Tamara snapped at Vidiarka while dodging another arm but also losing her balance and she ended up face planting in the ground once again.

"Peridot we're coming" Aquamarine shouted just as she arrived dragging Antoine right behind her. Antoine stopped at the sight of the robot because Aquamarine had let go of his arm and had instead ran right up and jumped over several of the arms that reached for her.

"Nice of you to join the party Ant" Tamara called out cheekily as she dodged one of the robots arms and quickly kicked another away that she'd failed to see earlier.

Antoine suddenly found that he had to dodge when several of the robots arms came directly at him. Instead of doing complicated twists and jumps like Tamara was he instantly ran forward causing the arms to tangle around each other.

"Nice one Ant" Tamara called out as she quickly done the same trick now the only hand left to cause trouble was the one that currently held Peridot captive. Aquamarine meanwhile was surprisingly in the control panel of the robot which caused Tamara and Antoine to both glance at each other with fearful looks.

"[This is bad?]" Antoine nervously asked in French.

"[Yes this is bad if she hits the wrong button then we'd better hope that we're fast!]" Tamara ascertained in French while Peridot gave a nervous glance down at the two.

"Could you get me down before she hits a button please" Peridot called down Tamara looked a little bit unsure and Antoine chanced a glance at what Aquamarine was doing to find that she'd just hit a button.

"I am to be zhinking zhat we are a second too late to be doing zhat" Antoine stated while Peridot gave a blank look Tamara reacted by jumping back from the path of the arms while Antoine ran forward just in time to catch Peridot.

"Hey you! Brat get out of there!" Vidiarka snapped at Aquamarine finally noticing her in the control of the robot.

"Make Me" Aquamarine cockily responded while Tamara and Antoine quickly took themselves and Peridot into a safer area while Vidiarka growled and Aquamarine used the robot to throw all kinds of stuff at the villainess.

Including a young boy with a long monkey's tail, who happened to be unlucky enough to get caught up in the mess of things that Aquamarine was tossing at Vidiarka.

"Hey what's the big idea" the boy shouted after getting up causing Aquamarine to finally settle down and climb out of the robot to slip gently down to the ground. Tamara, Antoine and Peridot made their way back to see what was happening. The boy himself wore the clothes of a jail breaker a black and white striped shirt, pants even his shoes were black and white striped. His black and white striped hat managed to cover his whole head apart from the face, and his eyes were shining purple. His fingerless gloves were hot pink and Vidiarka tilted her head in surprise at him.

"But that's Okay" the boy suddenly switched his persona and pulled a surprise box out of nowhere which caused Tamara to suddenly panic run out grab Aquamarine and quickly run to a safer area followed closely by Peridot and Antoine. "Here accept this surprise and we can be friends" he stated then after handing the box over to Vidiarka he dashed off after the gang. Just after he caught up to them there was an explosion accompanied by Vidiarka shouting out in annoyance.

"Curse you! I'll be back!"

"What exactly did you do?" Tamara asked the boy who giggled slightly then burst into crazy laughter causing Antoine and Tamara to instantly step back away from him. Tamara sweatdropped slightly as he stopped and looked at them in confusion, then the boys face broke into a big grin.

"The names Freddy Plus nice to meet you" The boy stated doing a mock bow at them.

"Well nice to see you again Fredrick" Tamara stated and then she continued "Although we never officially met the names Tamara Alto"

"I'm Peridot the fox"

"Aquamarine, Peridot's sister"

"Zhe name es Antoine D'Coolette" Antoine stated as he bowed to make the greeting formal his hands also started to glow slightly that caught a few stares. "What? What es et?" Antoine asked worriedly upon noticing their stares.

"Well..." Tamara hesitated slightly then upon noticing his worry filled look quickly explained "You're just glowing again. Everybody can see it by the way" Tamara gave a sideways glance at Antoine whose face mirrored the shock that his stiffened body showed.

"Ahh" Antoine screamed freaking out while Tamara and Freddy sweatdropped. Peridot and Aquamarine giggled slightly.

* * *

><p>From within some bushes a little way away a small blue two-tailed wolf watched the proceedings with interest his pure white eyes conveying curiosity and cautiousness. The youth watched in shock as a purple gem appeared out of nowhere while the coyfox gasped in shock.<p>

"Antoine I can't believe that you still had that on you!" she then shook her head which amused their young stalker. The gem floated in mid air for a bit then in a flash of bright light re-materialized as a young violet hedgehog. The young wolfs jaw dropped and without realising it he started to wag the both of his twin-tails.

Antoine by now was glowing like a light bulb and the young wolf worked out the problem "If he doesn't stop glowing soon we're dead" Dino then backed away slightly to watch in shock as the young hedgehog suddenly reached out and grabbed Antoine's arm closed her eyes and stopped the glow. Dino's jaw dropped instantly as he stared from his hiding spot at the young hedgehog who he only just noticed was wearing lilac shorts and her quills were turned up a bit almost as if she were super or something.

* * *

><p>Back in the North Pole the girl was sitting in the sparsely decorated igloo making sure that the gem was wrapped up in a furry rug which had once been a non-Mobian animal. (What I'm not a murderer) also the walls were decorated with some photos but the faces were scratched out of them leaving only the girls own face in the pictures which was kind of creepy. (Well I don't like her family) The gem glowed a little in the warmth of the igloo compared to outside.<p>

"Ah sneaky little gem but I can see that you're using Morse code" The girl said grinning which was obviously a rarity judging by the photos even though she was obviously only two in most of them. "It's amazing for such a gem as you to be seen out here and to know Morse code considering a paradox or something tried to stop that you know" The girl stated rambling on a bit.

The pure white gem seemingly got bored of the girl's ramblings so to release the tension suddenly floated up causing the girl to stop and in a flash of light the gem transformed. As the flash cleared it revealed a small silver Mobian wolf that stretched herself out and fixed the girl a glare with her eyes. Her bangs fell across her face obscuring them slightly but that didn't lessen the glare at all. The young wolf also had a brown shirt and of blue pants on so as to fight the freezing weather.

"The names Diamond, Diamond the wolf as you can probably see" the young Mobian stated stifling a yawn by raising one hand that had a blue glove on it.

"Diamond it suits you" The girl muttered then suddenly shook her head viciously "Now where are my manners my names Betty, Betty Ice-Cap" Betty stated giving a solute on top of it then looking down quickly to see the youngsters brown snow boots. "Well I suppose it's time for me to move" Betty then stated as she picked up a backpack off the floor and pilled in several food items and a photo.

"Why? I mean I just got here why would you have to move?" Diamond asked confusion plastered on her face.

"Because the North Pole isn't the place for you plus there are no shops around here and we can fight some age old villains and even stop in and see your mum the M.E on the way if you'd like" Betty explained in one whole breath that got an nod from Diamond.

* * *

><p>Taylor was standing by the shrine watching as Knuckles chased her two younger siblings and Kneecaps as well.<p>

"Perhaps I should have waited to teach him how to walk..." Taylor mused as her escaped his older brother once again. "But no mater it causes a good enough distraction that I can talk to Melissa in private" Taylor then turned around and started up the steps to the Master Emerald but stopped when a jade echidna made her way down. "Melissa I'm so sorry about my siblings behaviour earlier if it displeased you I can punish them if you wish it" Taylor stated bowing towards the echidna.

"Yes I know they are being discourteous to Knuckles but we need some entertainment around here sometimes" Melissa stated as they heard Knuckles yell from far off "Is there any progress in locating my children?" Melissa then asked Taylor physically flinched and backed away to which Melissa sighed.

"Do you think that maybe Dark Chaos is on the prowl" Taylor asked while listening carefully.

"That is a worrying prospect but I'm pretty sure that not even Robotnik and Vidiarka are that stupid" Melissa scoffed while Taylor looked slightly unsure.

"I don't know they seem pretty thick if you ask me..." Taylor started then trailed off as a familiar panting was approaching fast. Melissa's face changed into worry and she quickly transformed into the Master Emerald just in time to because then a very out of breath Knuckles arrived panting all the while.

"You've...got to...come see this a...girl has come out of nowhere" Knuckles panted out then he collapsed on the shrine's steps causing Taylor to facepalm. Then shrugging she set off to see Dan and Josh holding back a growling Kneecaps from a small human with peach fur silver hair a coyote's tail and ears wearing a pink berate along with shorts and a T-Shirt.

"How'd she get here" Taylor wondered as she examined the unconscious girl. Knuckles decided to run up at that moment and so was the victim of Taylor's drill sergeant instinct. "Knuckles quick let's get her into your hut SONIC SPEED SO SHE'LL HEAL FASTER I DON'T SEE YOU MOVING NOW _**MOVE!**_" Taylor shouted at him causing him to hastily do her bidding.

* * *

><p>Suki walked around bored and kicked a can that happened to be lying around. It rebounded off the wall of the main castle and into a trash can that happened to be lying conveniently around. Suki then rubbed her robotic head and stared up at the castle again then she sighed.<p>

"Timothy!" Vidiarka's voice boomed. "Where is that brat Suki?" her voice called again while Suki sighed then walked on while a scream came from within the castle.

"Zhis es slightly boring a least back in Robotropolis we 'ad Snivalee to annoy" Suki muttered shaking her robotic head and looking around carefully as she did watching the Mobians, Robians and Hybridians hastily moving around. "Et es such a disaster to zee zhem without freedom" Suki muttered as she watched a boy trip and fall to hastily scramble back to his feet before a man clad in purple could whip him.

* * *

><p>Not ten meters away a peach coyote was sitting dejectedly across from two poles that were tall and had spheres on top of them that were glowing slightly. The peach coyote lifted her head slightly to stare more fixedly at them her sky-blue eyes shining in the darkening evening light.<p>

Her ear twitched slightly as she heard a sound and she turned to see Suki walking over. _'A robian oh dear but does this one have free will?' _The coyote panicked slightly then quickly regained her composure adjusting her yellow cap slightly on her blue hair.

"Who are you?" Suki asked catching the coyote off guard.

"We-well I'm Taiesha, Taiesha shark the coyote" Taiesha stated shuffling her blue sneakered feet nervously _'She has, she has free will?' _Taiesha had been caught off guard by this realization and was now regarding Suki with slight curiosity.

"I'm Suki Hazuski" Suki stated with a small bow "And what are you doing around here Taiesha I've never seen you before?" Suki inquired of the coyote.

"Well I was just about to head back home after all I've gotten all the required information for example Moon Blinking, Stone Scalding and the Mind Machine are all different techniques that Vidiarka uses to wipe your mind and force you to be obedient I've never experienced it myself but I've heard that it's the worst thing you can experience in your life" Taiesha paused startled to see what appeared to be a look of pure undivided shock on the younger robian's face. "It's like been trapped within yourself unable to do anything but watch. A friend was moon blinked once she was freed by of all things water splashed on the face but for Robians it's harder we're currently working hard to find a solution for the bio-metal Robians who used to live in our society like normal Mobians and Hybridians"

Suki stood stock still for a moment shock reflecting in her robotic features then she looked up her purple optical orbs slightly dimmer than when the conversation first started but full of curiosity. The brightened slightly as she asked "What else does she do? Please tell me more!" her optical orbs literally seemed to be glowing violet to Taiesha who stood stunned for a second then snapped out of it and gave a weak smile at the youngster.

"Well she also runs some DNA tests to make clones of different people" she stated one hand rubbing the back of her head slightly embarrassed "But the drawback with that is she needs two separate peoples DNA to complete it she killed my older brother Jorden just to test it out" Taiesha then looked away trying to not shed the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Suki looked a bit sorry for Taiesha but nodded quickly then walked off while stating "Thanks for talking to me same time tomorrow I guess?"

"No I won't be here tomorrow but I'm sure you'll find someone to chat to" Taiesha called out after her one ear twitching. Then Taiesha looked back over at the poles and pulled out some sort of remote. _'Sweet kid, a little naive but still a sweet kid never the less' _Taiesha thought as she aimed the remote and opened up a portal to walk through it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Ahh I hope that fills the stupid plot hole that I discovered I'd created also I don't own Moon Blinking, Stone Scalding or the Mind Machine the Author of Guardians of Ga'Hoole owns Moon Blinking and Stone Scalding while the Mind Machine belongs to the Author of Molly Moon owns the Mind Machine.<strong>_

_**Taylor: She just had to use them Okay.**_

_**Me: I'm sleepy *yawns then falls asleep as Tamara Alto comes in***_

_**Tamara: O.o I know we'll draw on her face then blame that jigglypuff over there *points to a random jigglypuff***_

_**Taylor: Wait jigglypuff isn't that the pokémon that can put you to sleep simply by singing?**_

_**Jigglypuff: jigglypuff jiggle jiggle jigglypuff *keeps singing and everyone falls asleep***_


	12. Another legend

_**Me: *wakes up to start rubbing face furiously* Stupid jigglypuff how'd it get in here anyway?**_

_**Taiesha: *walks in just as Tamara and Taylor wake up* did I miss something no mater. Tamara the Hybridian only owns the plot and her OCs thank you. GammaTron owns the insult Ferret Face and Ultima the Fox owns the names and mobian forms of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald.**_

_**Me: *chases Tamara and Taylor out***_

_**Taiesha: let's just go to the story Okay?**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Another Legend<span>

Taiesha groaned as she hit the ground hard. _'I missed my target by about a Mobius mile' _she wryly thought as she glanced over to a little village in the distance. "&%$# my leg hurts I must have landed a bit wrong" she stated whilst rubbing her leg "wait this fanfic is censored?" She suddenly realised "Tammy you idiot" she shouted

* * *

><p>A young girl was relaxing in a room flopped lazily across her bed typing on her computer when she thought she heard something her pointy yellow ears swivelled slightly and her lightning bolt tail started to wag a bit. She raised her hand and swept some of her curly pale green hair out of her left eye whilst revealing a scar running down from that ear to her eye. Her red shirt was sticking to her body and her blue shorts were pulled up fairly high while her blue sneakered feet were hanging off the bed.<p>

"Hmm I could've sworn that someone called me an idiot" she muttered as her hazel eyes scanned the room. She then shook her head "Nah couldn't be" she then went back to staring at the computer.

* * *

><p>Taiesha shook her head so as to clear it then she looked around the chasm that she was in. "Well at least it's not a cave" she muttered then she looked up and shouted out "Yo dingbats are you around? I need assistance over here!"<p>

A young fox of about six years of age suddenly ran up but her appearance didn't quite match that of a fox considering she had a mop for a tail and a baseball bat instead of a left arm. The youngsters violet eyes glowed in excitement while Taiesha looked at her in shock and horror. The kit was wearing a blue shirt along with red runners and also red shorts with white stripes down the side of them.

"So how'd it go did you meet any of the Chaos Kids per chance?" the young kit excitedly shouted.

"Gloria what'd you do to yourself?" Taiesha shouted out ignoring her questions the kit then started to glow slightly and her ears went down and soon when the glow faded there stood a tan human youth with messy blond hair and violet eyes still wearing what the kit had worn.

"Gee Taiesha I was just practicing you know" she stated sounding a little dejected.

"And to answer your earlier questions NO" Taiesha stated as she was helped to her feet by Gloria who then ran off but not before Taiesha saw what was on the back of her shirt **'Can't touch this' **was what it read and Taiesha facepalmed then called out "Gloria slow down we actually need to get there in one piece"

"Yeah so what's your point?" Gloria asked stopping about a mile ahead of Taiesha.

Taiesha sighed at how naive Gloria was being then started to walk forward carefully _'What more could go wrong?' _she idly wondered.

* * *

><p>While all of the above happened Tamara and Antoine stared in disbelieving shock at Amethyst then Tamara's gaze turned to Peridot with amazement in it. "You're the Chaos Emeralds how awesome is that?" Tamara asked her tone betraying her excitement.<p>

"Well yeah" Peridot hesitantly answered Tamara and caught a confused glance from Antoine "but we had to hide our true identities and I'm pretty sure you already know why"

"Yeah et's all Robotnik's fault" Antoine stated waving a hand in the air to emphasise his statement. Freddy then shifted a little showing discomfort.

"Does this mean that the green gem that my sister found is really a Chaos Emerald?" he asked nervously.

* * *

><p>Dino had crept closer so as to hear what they were saying then he turned and saw a SWATbot standing over him and he let out a small gasp and scrambled to his feet and started to run straight towards the group he'd been watching.<p>

* * *

><p>"Although she guards that gem harder than a Blink Guard guards their captives" Freddy continued.<p>

"Jade?" Amethyst asked quietly. Aquamarine and Peridot glanced at each other then at Amethyst but before anything else could transpire Dino burst out from the underbrush screaming.

"The SWATbots are coming! The SWATbots are coming" as he ran by a blue and white blur. Tamara and Antoine stared after him for a bit then suddenly disappeared leaving a stunned Freddy while Peridot, Aquamarine and Amethyst gasped in shock.

"Quick let's get to Knothole I know the way maybe the Freedom Fighters will know what to do about this" Aquamarine shouted leading the group towards Knothole.

* * *

><p>After all of the above events transpired Tamara and Antoine had found themselves in the chasm where Taiesha had been earlier looking at a surprised young human girl.<p>

"Oh don't you have anything better to do Ant? This is getting old" Tamara stated groaning slightly while Antoine shakily stood up.

"Zhis es getting old" Antoine stated as he shook his head.

"Could you be so kind as to get off of me?" a voice called out from underneath Tamara who jumped up and looked quite sorry. The peach coyote that she'd landed on looked a little bit dazed. She shook her head and stared at Tamara in shock "Tamara?" she inquired.

"Yup that's me!" Tamara stated pleased then a look of confusion crossed her face "Taiesha what're you doing on Mobius I thought you stayed on in Bolthole?" Taiesha shot Tamara a dirty look.

"Well if you haven't noticed you're not on Mobius anymore you're on Bolthole"

"We are?" Tamara and Antoine both stated confused while Taiesha looked curiously at Antoine.

"Chaos...Kid?" she stated in confusion then she looked back at Tamara slightly perplexed.

"What?" Tamara asked then she caught on "OH NO time for another legend then so you can fill us in Tai" Taiesha giggled slightly then grinned.

* * *

><p>In Robotropolis while that was happening Max was trying to fix the red Chaos Emerald to his de-roboticizer and use it on Suki whom was waiting patiently for the test.<p>

'_Here we go' _Max tried to declare as he pulled the switch for nothing to happen except the machine to spark slightly _'What'd I do wrong this time?' _Max wondered as he plopped himself down in a chair.

"I know zhen 'ows about I tell you zhe legend of zhe Chaos Kids and Dark Chaos?" Suki asked the upset Max who nodded then turned to listen not noticing the Emerald glowing brighter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Aquamarine, Peridot and Amethyst were trying to get Sonic and Juice to take them seriously.<p>

"We're the Chaos Emeralds it's the truth we tell you!" Aquamarine stated.

"Sure Aqua and in the future I'll be the king of Mobius" Sonic stated jokingly

* * *

><p>In the future "Hmm I wonder could my younger self be right now telling Aqua that in the future he'll be the king of Mobius?" Sonic wondered as he looked over to his wife Sally who was trying to get their son Manik to take a bath.<p>

* * *

><p>"And if you are then that means our troubles only just beginning" Juice stated then he glanced around "Hey where are the Ferret Faces?" he inquired.<p>

"Ferret Face?" Freddy pondered "It suits them a little bit actually a lot" then he burst into laughter to suddenly cry out in pain when the end of his tail caught on fire.

"Not funny" Daniel stated walking in with a frown on his blue echidna face. Josh the red hedgehog followed with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I must warn Tamara and Antoine" Taylor suddenly shouted running in out of breath.

"Warn them about what?" Freddy asked then he grinned and pulled out a surprise box "Do you want a surprise?" he asked offering the box to Taylor who refused with a flat.

"NO" the Slayor twins looked at her confused and she told them telepathically 'An old trick isn't going to work on me' they both looked at each other confused then asked out loud.

"So do we simply tell everyone here in attendance the legend?" Taylor simply nodded at the two while everyone else around sat down including Aquamarine, Peridot and Amethyst.

* * *

><p>Not that long after the Chaos Emeralds were formed and Dark Chaos was sealed away the shaman of the tribe saw something in a dream. Seven kids, six natural born one made would be dragged into the horror of Dark Chaos and another horror that everyone was fighting. The shaman also saw the echidna race falling except for a handful of echidnas. The race would return for the briefest of moments then disappear and it would be during their fall that the seven kids would be actively trying to stop Dark Chaos. Dark Chaos would also appear as a pitch black jaguar in mobian form.<p>

When this happens the Chaos Emeralds would take up their mobian forms to seek out those seven kids and after Dark Chaos is defeated the kids will forever be changed. Two of the natural born as well as the clone will be turned into forever five year olds, while the other four will be banished forever to the void or someplace similar.

The Master Emerald would choose a guardian who'll be gifted with immorality to teach the forever five year olds how to cope and also to make sure that Dark Chaos never escapes again. People will try and stop them and the kids will recognise each other apart from the clone and they will never give up. They will always recognise each other though.

* * *

><p>"...And that's the legend of the Chaos Kids"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I didn't want to change this chapter too much so I kept it mostly the same and I'm sorry about the plot hole with Taylor but I'm clueless on how to fill that one and make it make sense.<strong>_

_**Sonic: So are you good for school?**_

_**Me: hungh? Oh school nope cold *growls* WHY'D I HAVE TO GET SICK I MEAN I WAS SICK JUST FOUR WEEKS AGO WITH A COLD AND NOW I'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE WHY!**_

_**Antoine: She es upset?**_

_**Sonic: No duh sorry people just R&R so we can get away**_


	13. A whole lot of Random

_**Me: Well here's the random chapter and this time it might not be so random**_

_***crickets chirping***_

_**Me: Okay it probably will but still we'll see because it's probably going to have a whole lot more Betty and Diamond this time around. I still only own the plot and my OCs.**_

_**Juice: I'd guess you'd call this the crack-chapter of this fic.**_

_**Me: also whenever I speak to the characters directly as the Author it will be like this: "I don't know you're the hero" by the way that was just an example Okay so now to the story.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: A whole lot of Random<span>

"Are we there yet?" Diamond asked bored as she stared at the water that was steadily fighting Betty's valiant efforts to make their boat move.

"Nope" Betty strangled out pushing the oars hard into the water to move the boat a couple of metres further. _'Note to self next time bring along something fun or use a motor boat' _Betty thought annoyed as she chanced a glance at Diamond who was playing around with a tarp that had been lying on the boat made out of ice. _**(A/N: And it hasn't melted or even started to melt SUS-PI-CIOUS *gets whacked by an angry Taylor* ouch) **_Betty then focused on rowing again with the icy-oars.

"Also why has this ice not melted yet Betty?" Diamond suddenly asked from right in front of Betty causing the human to almost drop her oar in shock and visibly flinch back a little.

"Well I'm kind of an Ice-wielder and can control ice you know" she then looked away rubbing the back of her head while Diamond gasped slightly. The Betty stared at the icy water and shook her head. "We can't dwell on the past we can only look to the future" she mumbled while Diamond gave her an odd look.

"What happened to you?" Diamond asked Betty looked up into the young wolf's eyes and sighed.

"I'm not telling I'll grow stronger though you'll see, everyone will see eventually" Betty then quietly slipped the oars into the bottom of the boat and pulled out a rope. Diamond eyed her nervously looking at the rope warily as Betty tied it around her own chest then onto the front of the boat. "I'll pull us" Betty stated ten she slipped into the freezing cold water leaving a stunned Diamond standing in the boat.

* * *

><p>Knuckles found himself staring stupidly at the young girl waiting impatiently for Taylor to get back from wherever she'd dashed off to taking the Slayor twins along with her. <em>'How'd she even get here?' <em>Knuckles wondered as she stirred slightly _'WHO CARES I JUST WANT HER OFF MY ISLAND!' _he mentally shouted at himself as the girl pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Uhh how'd that blue hedgehog manage to move so fast?" the girl muttered then she opened her eyes showing that they were brown "Argh why's it have to be so bright?" she shouted shutting them and slamming her face back into the pillow.

Taylor then arrived running in with a distraught pair of twins following her.

"Tamara and Antoine have disappeared!" the Slayor twins shouted in synch while Taylor stared down at the girl whom had her face buried in the pillow.

'_Tamara, Tamara? Wait that Tamara but she's been missing for years and how'd that annoying blue hedgehog even manage to move at the speed of sound anyway?' _the girl then sat up and looked directly at Taylor confusion etched into her features. "Uh hi" she stated feeling stupid "the names Ivy Bigmouth"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Ivy and Knuckles had entered into a record breaking shout off that could possibly be heard out in space. Also Taylor was trying to get Joshua, Daniel and Kneecaps to bed and failing miserably thanks to Knuckles and Ivy's shouting match.<p>

* * *

><p>On the ARK the black hedgehog smiled slightly "Hmm seems like some people are extremely excited about something" then he rolled over and fell back into the dreamless hibernation he was used to.<p>

* * *

><p>"If YOU'RE NOT HERE TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE"<p>

"I don't care about some stupid Emerald and can you explain to me why some &&!&^ round guy stole my Sparkly?"

"WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT A SPARKLY"

"YOU SHOULD CARE BECAUSE IT LOOKS A LOT LIKE THAT &%^$ EMERALD THAT YOU'RE GUARDING"

"OH ARE YOU POKING AT ME?"

"AM I?"

"ARE YOU?"

"NO! NOW HELP ME FIND MY SPARKLY!"

"NO GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

"NO WAY HOZAY FREAKY ECHIDNA THING!" Ivy shouted while Knuckles got an Anime vein on his head and readied a fist and then Taylor jumped in.

"**Quiet!** Now unless you both want to be lit on fire I'm putting the youngsters to sleep so I NEED **QUIET!**" Taylor shouted at them whilst glaring making them both flinch under her glare.

* * *

><p>"Okay Tai" Tamara stated stretching "I think you proved that we aren't on Mobius anymore but can you work out how we got here at all?" Tamara wondered her tail waving from side to side lazily while Antoine's eyes followed it. Taiesha simply shrugged then after shaking the residue dust from her fur pointed at the village and headed that way. "Wait! We have a village?" Tamara shouted after Taiesha running to catch up with her old friend.<p>

"I'm feeling zhat someone is to being watching us" Antoine muttered as he trailed after the two. Then he stopped the feeling had grown a bit "Who es zhere spybots?" He asked the air not really expecting an answer which was why he jumped when one came.

"_**Nope no spybots here that I can see from my vantage point"**_ A strange voice stated. Antoine's ears flattened and pressed against his head in fear a little way a head Tamara stopped and tilted her head so as to hear something better.

* * *

><p>"Ahh who es zhere?" he shouted out then the world spun he dropped down to try and not get dizzy when it stopped spinning he looked up to discover he was in someone's bedroom the single bed in the middle took up pretty much the entirety of the room aside from the oak bookshelf and wooden wardrobe it was sparsely decorated. "Where, where es zhis?" Antoine asked.<p>

A young girl suddenly poked her head out from beneath her bed pointy yellow ears quivering. "You're in my room silly" she stated as she pulled herself out fully from beneath the bed her red T-Shirt sticking to her body while she used one hand to hold up her blue shorts and her feet had blue sneakers on them. "Any way the name's Tamara the Hybridian but you can simply call me Tammy" Tammy introduced herself.

"Okay" Antoine stated nervously "Zhe name es Antoine D'Coolette"

"Antoine huh? Well I'm the Author of this story so I guess you should be heading back before I get into trouble"

"Author huh zhen what es Sonique doing at zhis moment?" Antoine asked before Tammy could send him back.

"Well..." Tammy hesitated _'Sonic at that particular moment (Zone not specified) was sleeping with his head resting on the chest of an ebony black hedgehog with red quill streaks. Juice the hedgehog held a camera and was taking a photo while the ebony hedgehog shot him a look that said "If you dare show anyone else that photo you're dead"'_ Tammy's eyes widened "Of course I do! It's just I don't think that it would be safe sorry. Besides I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" A green Juice suddenly burst in puffing and panting out of breath.

"Tammy, Tammy we made it onto 'Ask Scourge' so come and see" He panted while Tammy's jaw dropped then she gave Antoine a sideways glance.

"Well Ant see you in the future maybe" She then snapped her fingers together and Antoine once again found the world spinning.

* * *

><p>He stumbled a bit when it stopped quite dizzy and slightly worse for wear. "Zhat, what was zhat?" he wondered out loud as he glanced around to find that Tamara and Taiesha had managed to sneak out of his line of vision.<p>

"_**Oh that was nothing important Antoine just a little detour so now catch up to your friends" **_Tammy's voice broke in.

"Oui I shall Tammy" Antoine stated then he walked to try and catch up to Tamara and Taiesha. Tamara then came running back and passed him art first then realizing that he was there facepalmed while Antoine looked on slightly amused.

"Darn it how'd I just pass you by?" Tamara asked slightly annoyed at having passed him unknowingly "Anyway you wouldn't believe it Sophie's being kidnapped"

"Who?" Antoine asked confused while Tamara dragged him towards the village.

* * *

><p>"How, how can you stand that freezing water?" Diamond asked Betty worriedly. Betty didn't respond she simply continued ploughing through the water like Garfield ploughs through lasagne. "Betty you're scaring me" Diamond called out causing Betty to stop and start treading water staring confusedly at the young cub sitting in the boat.<p>

"But haven't you ever seen someone swimming before?" Betty asked confusion still written all over her face.

"Yes but how can you stand the freezing water?"

"It's not that cold" Betty stated now doing the backstroke to pull the boat along then suddenly she let out a cry of shock "Yi that's hot" Betty gasped only now noticing how far they'd come.

"No it's not" Diamond stated dipping one hand into the water "It's lukewarm just right for swimming"

"Uh Nuh" Betty shook her head and then pulled herself into the boat and started to row "It's too hot I'm going to have to row us the rest of the way" She frowned slightly.

"You're strange" Diamond stated shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Okay I just added on the end bit to point out that Betty is going to have a few problems when it comes to temperature considering she's never travelled before Okay then read and review folks.<strong>_

_**Juice: Tammy doesn't own **__**Ask Scourge**__** that show is owned by Dash the Hedgehog thank you.**_

_**Me: Ultima the Fox owns the Names and Mobian Forms of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds thank you very much.**_

_**Antoine: GammaTron es to be owing zhe insualt Ferret Face**_

_**Me: That's 'owning' and 'insult' Antoine **_

_**Antoine: Zhat's what I said**_

_**Me: Oh brother *facepalms***_


	14. Dark Chaos rising

_**5Me: Gah I hate plot holes that need an added chapter well here we go again. Just to clear some things up this chapter takes place during chapter 13.**_

_**Juice: Tamara the Hybridian only owns the plot and her OCs.**_

_**Peridot: Ultima owns the names and mobian forms of me and the other Chaos Emeralds along with our mother the Master Emerald.**_

_**Antoine: GammaTron is to be owing zhe insualt Ferret Face.**_

_**Tamara: It's 'insult' and 'owning' Antoine.**_

_**Antoine: zhat is being what I said!**_

_**Me: This chapter is also a bit of a crack-chapter especially the Shadow vs Fangirls part.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Dark Chaos Rising<span>

Robotnik sat seething at his work bench while some Robians milled around him confused. Snively was sitting in a corner shaking while Timothy his counterpart shook in the opposite corner to Snively. Vidiarka stomped in an angry glare written on her face.

"Okay who gave him the right to choose whose side he was on?" she angrily snapped causing both Timothy and Snively to flinch back further in their corners while Robotnik groaned slightly.

"I didn't know that our little surprise would have the heart to do it" Robotnik stated as he glared at the screen in front of him that now showed nothing but static.

"Well then let's hunt down that pesky hedgehog!" Vidiarka shouted angrily scanning her eyes over the other monitors placed around the room then resting them on one. "I'm glad at least two of my other creations went correctly I believe that our little hyena friend is all tied up" Vidiarka stated pointing at another monitor that showed an emerald green hedgehog with brown quills, wearing jet black sneakers and also some goggles on his head standing by a tied up jet black hyena with pink hair.

"Yes it appears that CS has our guest in good hands" Robotnik stated pleased.

* * *

><p>While that was happening Peridot was yawning slightly then she stood up and dusted herself down. "Well not that this isn't fun" she started her fox tail waving back and forth lazily "but I'm going to go take a walk" Peridot finished as she turned on her heels and stalked off into the woods leaving Taylor and the Slayor twins starting after her.<p>

"You know we should take our leave to" the Slayor twins stated Taylor nodded and then picking them up she zipped off nothing but a blue and red blur.

* * *

><p>Peridot flinched back as the branch hit her face she hadn't been expecting it she heard a childish giggle but ignored it for that moment but her muzzle still stung slightly. "Stupid branch couldn't you have waited till I was past to swing back?" Peridot growled out rubbing her swore muzzle with one hand.<p>

She heard another giggle then a voice inside of her head 'the plants don't like been pushed maybe if you asked politely they'd respond better?' Peridot jumped slightly and scanned the area for who'd spoken but couldn't see anyone.

"Who, who are you? Where are you?" Peridot snapped out her tail going down and her ears twitching straining to hear any sound. Her left ear twitched and she quickly turned her head to the left and stared hard into the underbrush.

'Ooo now aren't you a smarty pants pity you can't catch me that fast foxy' the voice from earlier chanted as Peridot caught the fleeting look of a chocolate brown tail.

* * *

><p>Vidiarka's eye twitched as she listened to the green hedgehog's bragging in front of her she'd expected a fast relay of the events of the hyena's capture not a big long narrative.<p>

"... And then CL got hit in the head with a branch and a black hedgehog showed up and tried to blast us to smithereens but of course I saved us so..."

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET?" Vidiarka finally snapped wondering where she'd heard of this black hedgehog before. "Ahh that's it Shadow" she suddenly declared then she stopped confused "I believe that he has a lot of fangirls after him I wonder if any have made it onto the ARK yet?"

The hedgehog in front of her simply looked confused about her remark so he cleared his throat then spoke "So do I get my reward yet?"

"CS would you just be quiet!" Vidiarka snapped at the hedgehog once again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the space colony ARK several teenage girls were creeping around with butterfly nets and hand held stun guns. One of them the obvious leader of the group held hers in a professional matter and checked every room first she stopped at the last door her black eyes focusing steadily on the door then she turned to her followers.<p>

"Now girls remember this is the Ultimate Life Form we're after here so be prepared for a fight and if anyone gets the urge to rub his chest fur remember ME FIRST!" she shouted causing the other girls to cheer.

"Yeah you go GIRL NOW LET'S GET SHADOW!" they all cried out in unison. The lead girl pushed the door open and tiptoed in followed by all of the other fangirls then she looked around and spotted the status container that held Shadow within.

The lead fangirl walked up to the consol beside it and started to type "Maria" she stated after she'd finished and submitted the password and a very dizzy Ultimate Life form stepped out and stared groggily at all the fangirls around him.

"Did you steal my line?" he asked them all which shocked a few into silence while the others all dashed at him. "Oh $%#%" Shadow stated then he ran from the fangirls. "%$# you Tammy what is with you fangirl writers?" Shadow shouted.

"_**To set the record straight Shadow I'm not a full fan of yours I just like to see you run" **_Tammy's voice countered.

"%^$#" Shadow shouted as the leader jumped him "how'd you even pass me?"

* * *

><p>The tail's owner was always one step ahead of Peridot due to having lived in the forest for their whole life they giggled a little bit when they saw the fox turn and face the spot where she'd spotted the tail.<p>

The person the tail belonged to in fact at first glance looked simply like a human girl with chocolate brown fur plus a tail. She wore a grin on her face and her bright green eyes flashed in amusement as she watched the little fox search for her. She had no shoes on and simply seemed to wear a top made out of leaves along with a simple sewn up pair of shorts also fashioned out of leaves for clothing.

* * *

><p>Peridot growled in annoyance not even realising that the one she was after was sitting on a branch right above her head.<p>

"Ahh why do you elude me?" Peridot snapped looking left and right for both the tail and its owner. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Peridot shook her head and then marched off deeper into the woods frustration playing on her face.

Peridot stopped and turned she caught another fleeting glance of the tail and then it was gone. "Oh" Peridot muttered then she listened, she'd heard a branch snap. Peridot tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes so as to better focus.

SNAP

She jumped slightly then quickly hid behind a tree as a pitch black jaguar stalked into view. "Hmm" he muttered then looked over to where she was hiding almost making her scream. "I know you're here young emerald but I've got more important things to worry about" he stated flashing his yellowed fangs.

'_I hope you do them then die' _Peridot thought evilly as the jaguar stalked off his dark green boots the last thing to fade from Peridot's viewpoint. Peridot gulped "I've got to tell the other Freedom Fighters and fast!" Peridot muttered and then she raced back through the undergrowth towards Knothole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Well I hope that this answers any questions that I could've left you with the last time I wrote this story.<strong>_

_**Sophie: I didn't appear yet, yet I did?**_

_**Me: Shhh it's supposed to be a bit of a surprise.**_

_**Sophie: Right!**_


	15. A kiddnapped hyena & a trap

_**Me: Well here we go again with another chapter. Well an old chapter just edited and put further along at that.**_

_**Sophie: Dark Chaos isn't threatening you again is he?**_

_**Me: Huh what? Oh No. no, no, no he's not threatening me for now.**_

_**Sophie: Okay then, Tamara only owns the plot, her OCs and her OPs (Original Places) for all those lawyers out there stalking us.**_

_**Peridot: She doesn't own the Names and mobian forms of the Chaos Emeralds they belong to Ultima the fox.**_

_**Antoine: GammaTron owns zhe insult Ferret Face.**_

_**Tamara: You finally got it right Antoine!**_

_**Antoine: I did?**_

_**Me: Let's just get to the story Okay?**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: A kidnapped hyena and a trap<span>

CS tapped his foot impatiently on the ground and looked up at Vidiarka a look of anger plain on his face. "So you said we'd get paid so where is it?" he demanded of her while she looked down on him.

"You don't make demands of me I make demands of you SO GO SET UP THAT TRAP OR NO CHILLI DOGS!" Vidiarka shouted. CS looked shocked for a moment then a look of realization crossed his face. His face soon took up a look of horror.

"But Chilli dogs are the stuff of gods you can't take them away!" He groaned out, and then he ran out. Vidiarka grinned after him.

"All according to plan" Vidiarka stated. Then she laughed evilly and promptly started coughing. "Tammy!" she shouted.

"_**What?"**_

"You're despicable"

* * *

><p>Peridot ran into Knothole puffing and panting the first person she ran into also happened to be Sonic.<p>

"Mr Sonic, Mr Sonic it's terrible in the forest I saw, I saw a pitch black jaguar and he was on his way to Robotnik's place what do we do?" Peridot gasped out while drawing the rest of the Freedom Fighters around.

"Say What?" Sonic gasped out causing Juice to laugh slightly.

"She said that she saw a pitch black jaguar heading to Robotnik's or are you deaf?" Juice mocked Sonic then rolled over and started laughing not even noticing Freddy's thoughtful look.

"Pitch black jaguar?" Freddy muttered "This reminds me of something..." He continued it was meant to be to himself but he'd spoken out loud and so everybody who'd gathered around heard him.

Sally gave him an odd look then realization crossed her face "You can't mean..." She started while Freddy flashed her a disarming grin.

"Exactly!" Freddy stated flashing a thumbs up while Sally groaned.

"But wouldn't that mean that we're all in danger?" Tails innocently asked causing a chain reaction of everyone gulping slightly.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait whose Zophie?" Antoine asked finally managing to stop Tamara about a metre away from the village they were heading to.<p>

"Zophie?" Tamara got a blank look for a second then had a light bulb moment "Well first off its Sophie, second Zophie is a zone-cop so be careful what you say Ant" She then ruffled his hair.

"Hey" Antoine stated and Tamara giggled as he tried to fix it again "Well zhen who es Sophie?" Antoine asked.

"Sophie, well she's just a member of the hyena pack resistance fighters they used to work for Robotnik you know but then she discovered Robotnik's true thoughts and left eventually causing others to follow her and they became a resistance group" Tamara stopped and panted "Wow I said that all in one breath?" Tamara asked shocked.

"Oui zhat you were to be doing" Antoine affirmed for her.

"Whoa I've got to watch myself" Tamara stated then grabbed Antoine's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the village.

* * *

><p>Taiesha tapped her foot. Upon hearing Antoine's protests about being dragged around though she physically relaxed slightly, even more so when Tamara and Antoine both came into view.<p>

"Okay what in the name of Alto took you so long?" Taiesha groaned while rolling her eyes.

"One he wanted an explanation so I gave him one and two OUCH" Tamara stated sharply.

"We should be interrupting ourselves" Antoine interjected causing both Taiesha and Tamara to look at him confused.

"Interrupting ourselves?" Taiesha questioned while Tamara buried her head in her hands and feigned misery.

"It's introducing ourselves Antoine intro-du-cing got it?" Tamara corrected Antoine carefully.

"Intro-du-cing got et" Antoine stated "I'm Antoine D'Coolette" Antoine introduced doing a slight bow while Taiesha rolled her eyes.

"Well the names Taiesha Shark" Taiesha stated then upon noticing Antoine's fearful look she hastened to add "not that I'm a Shark or anything it's just my name" Tamara giggled slightly in the background.

"And you both already know me as Tamara Alto!" Tamara stated hitting one hand onto her chest for extra show.

"Tamara we both know you're a princess so why didn't you add that into your introduction?" Taiesha asked.

"Am not I'm just a simple palace guard" Tamara hastily replied while Antoine wore a perplexed look on his face, the young human girl from before walked up with a grin on her face.

"Tamara Alto the Princess Tamara Alto"

"Grr quit it"

"No WAY THE PRINCESS IS BACK EVERYONE!"

"I'm not the princess"

"Sure you're not Tamara Alto the true heir to the throne of Humus has returned" Taiesha declared by now they were drawing a bit of a crowd.

"I'M NOT THE PRINCESS I'M JUST A PALACE GUARD SO QUIT IT!" Tamara finally shouted then she stomped off causing the crowd to disperse as well.

"I am to be zhinking zhat you shouldn't 'ave done zhat Taiesha" Antoine stated.

The little girl beside him just continued to grin then she suddenly blurted out. "Gee sis that was the best arguement I've ever seen you get in" Then her smile grew wider as she turned to Antoine "By the way Antoine was it? I'm Gloria, Gloria Shark" Gloria grinned again "a lot of people call me Swifty though want to see why?" Then before Antoine could answer she was gone leaving a dust cloud of her form in the wake.

"I am seeing why already" Antoine coughed out waving the dust away with his hands. Tamara reappeared at that moment carrying a load of apples and she grinned down at the two.

"So Tai what's to be done about our hyena problem?" Tamara asked throwing the apples up and then catching them all in her back pack in a show off-y way.

"Well right now we need to do more research on our foe" Taiesha stated then she held up a note that read:**'Dear resistance fighters we know you'll be reading this so we'll be waiting send one person over with a chao and we'll let your hyena friend go**

**-CL and CS'**

"Hmm Okay so who is CL?" Tamara asked after reading the note over a second time.

"Oui who es CL?" Antoine agreed

"We don't know" Taiesha stated with a frown on her face and one ear twitching slightly.

"CS is to be sounding familiar to me zhough" Antoine stated which caused Tamara and Taiesha to look at him with mirror faces of shock "What, what es et being?" Antoine asked them.

* * *

><p>A tan lynx with lots of pink spots as well as lavender eyes groaned as once again the hyena he was trying to guard kicked him in the side. His articles of clothing were nothing special they were simply just yellow boots with red lightning bolt shaped marks on them.<p>

"Geez you kick harder than a horse could before we became sentient" he groaned holding his sides while the jet black hyena simply let out a growl towards him. Her emerald green eyes flashed furiously and her usually semi-neat pink hair was sticking out all over the place.

"Let me go you $#$^" She snapped at him while shaking her head furiously. CL stared at her she was wearing he noted a blue top along with red shorts and runners. "Let me go NOW!" she declared making him jump back surprised.

"Nuh Unh I don't want to have to rebuild Grousiu city" The lynx stated causing his captive to look at him confused.

"Grousiu city? You destroyed it?" the hyena asked confused causing the lynx to laugh slightly.

"CL what do you think we're doing has the trap being prepared yet?" A sharp voice broke into the laughter.

"Not exactly I'll get on it straight away though then I'll be back for you Sophie" CL stated with a nervous voice then a more flirtatious tone.

"You guys won't succeed you know that" Sophie snapped as CS came into view.

"Oh yes we will you're simply the bait I'm pretty sure that whoever the resistance send won't be able to escape" CS stated with a menacing tone which caused Sophie to visibly wilt under his gaze.

"..." Sophie stayed silent just as CL re-entered.

"Traps set" CL declared then he winked at Sophie.

* * *

><p>Ivy seethed inwardly as she glanced over to the echidna sitting beside her then she looked up at Taylor who appeared to have spaced out and was staring fixedly at a random point in the air. <em>'Can you get any more boring?' <em>Ivy wondered as she watched Taylor for a couple more seconds.

Knuckles meanwhile was using all of his self control to not turn around grab the hybridian beside him and throw her off the island _'Why is Taylor punishing me like this?' _Knuckles wondered as he stared at Taylor's still form _'Is she just going to sit there? Sit there?' _he wondered then she shifted and moved slightly.

'_Gah this is so boring I know I'll impart some of my knowledge on this echidna then' _Ivy suddenly had a brain storm. Upon noticing Ivy's look Taylor snapped out of her dreamlike state and ran Knuckles unfortunately didn't escape from Ivy's idea of brightening up a situation.

"Villains shouldn't be allowed to exist and if you want to protect a big gem like the one you've got then you should set traps and hide it. Also you should vigorously train each and every day so that you can fight anyone and anything that tries to take it. Also if you asked me about taking care of kids I'd say that you first need to take care of your temper furthermore you need..."

Knuckles eye twitched slightly as he had been caught "JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted to try and silence her.

* * *

><p>Taylor had stopped at the base of the Master Emerald shrine and she looked up at the familiar form of the gem.<p>

"Melissa, Melissa I need to talk to you" Taylor stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice. The gem glowed and slowly became the form of a mobian hedgehog. "Hedgehog that's a new one... Anyway I've got a question that could worry you but I certainly hope not" Taylor continued then she hesitated looking up at Melissa unsure if she should continue.

"Go on I'm unsure as to why a question would worry me though" Melissa stated sitting down on the steps motioning for Taylor to do the same.

"Well you remember how you just showed me the past or maybe that was Tikal anyway I was just going to say Ivy reminds me of Chestnut the coyote for some reason"

"You mean the friend you made in the past are the family ties really that obvious?" Melissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes they are anyway does she seem to have Chaos Energy radiating from her at all to you?"

"Yes now that you mention it she does so do several other Mobians" Melissa stated sitting back a little bit while Taylor frowned slightly.

"And isn't Dark Chaos' mobian form a pitch black jaguar?"

"Y-yes it is indeed"

"That is why Melissa I believe that right now we're standing in the middle of a legend"

_**Me: *gasp* Didn't expect that now did you**_

_**Antoine: Actunatly zhey probably did!**_

_**Me: That's 'actually' and you're probably right.**_

_**Antoine: Be R&Ring people.**_


	16. A genius Tails

_**Me: Well here we go again.**_

_**Cordell the Hybridian: But this time it's not my birthday!**_

_**Diamond: the forms and names of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald belong to Ultima the Fox thank you**_

_**Antoine: Sonique and zhe rest of uz belong to SEGA, DIC and zhe Sonique team**_

_**Sonic: Tamara only owns her OCs, the plot, Bolthole, Humus and the dimension zone relationship thing.**_

_**Me: Don't forget GammaTron owns the insult Ferret Face Also before you read re-read all the other chapters first I've been editing sorry.**_

_**Tails: To the story...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: A genius Tails<span>

Tails stared around at everyone still wearing that cute innocent look that you'd expect a ten year old to have. "Also doesn't this mean we get to have lots and lots of fun doing cool new things?" Tails asked excitedly spinning his twin-tails subconsciously and achieving lift off.

"Well I guess it would mean that!" Juice stated flashing a grin while Sonic frowned.

"Tails maybe you should simply go and water the green house Okay?"

"Okay Sonic I'll do that while you all have your grown up talk" Tails stated landing Juice followed him into the green house bored already of the grown up talk.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sonic asked once they both were well out of earshot.

"I propose you don't do anything" an unfamiliar voice interrupted them as an older two-tailed fox entered the scene the only difference that this mobian had to Tails was that instead of a orangey-brown colour of fur his fur was a golden orange colour and instead of black eyes his were blue.

"You say we don't do anything?" Sonic gasped out staring at the fox in shock.

"But of course Sonic because soon you'll have your hands full with your little kitsune friend and his new talents" the older mobian replied then his eyes got a faraway look just as Juice ran up waving his hands wildly.

"Guys I think that I might have messed up again" Juice shouted.

"Good luck KFFs" the older fox stated then he threw a warp ring and stepped threw it causing everyone in Knothole to stare after him in shock.

"Wha-what just happened?" Juice asked. Tails walked up behind him and spoke.

"Simple elementary Juice he threw a warp ring which enables you to travel from place to place faster nearly at the speed of light" Now everyone was staring at Tails and they noticed he looked different his fur was now the same golden orange colour that the older fox's fur had been and his eyes had changed to sky-blue in colour.

"Could you say that in English brainiac?" Juice asked.

"I am speaking in the correct English and I believe that you need a lesson on how to speak properly and etiquette on top of that" Tails stated as he walked out of the scene leaving everyone slightly shocked.

"Oh man that fox wasn't kidding about having our hands full Sal" Sonic groaned while Juice stared ahead stupidly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Taiesha I suddenly had a thought do you know what a Brain Fruit is?" Tamara asked suddenly to break up the semi-awkward silence that had gathered after Antoine's last statement.<p>

"Not really" Taiesha stated confusion plain in her voice. "We can check the library though" she stated and began to drag Antoine and Tamara towards the town square.

"Wait, wait, wait aren't we suppsoed to being rescueng Sophie?" Antoine tried to reason with Taiesha while Tamara shrugged.

"[Just go with it]" Tamara told him in French.

"[Okay I'll just go with it then]" Antoine agreed in French with a hint of confusion in his voice. Taiesha suddenly stopped and let out a gasp. Tamara spun her head around so she was facing straight ahead and gasped a well.

Sitting on the ground in the middle of the square was two kids: One the boy was a small peach fox. He was wearing a trench coat as well as green tinted sunnies he also had green bangs for hair. He was very similar to Tails aside for the colouring of his fur and the fact that he only had one tail. His shoes were dark brown. The other a girl at first glance could be mistaken for a human up until you noticed she had two tails. The fur on her tails was grey with white splodges on the ends. She also had wolfish ears and grey spines sticking out of her back. She had her pink hair stuffed beneath a yellow cap and was wearing a long lab coat that covered everything. Her shoes were simple sandals.

"Bailey and Keke!" Tamara called out shock evident in her voice. She then shook her head and ran forward stopping about a metre away from the two. "How'd you two get here and where's Cordell and Freedom?" Tamara asked the two.

The boy looked up at her his red eyes shining while the girl looked on with a grin. "Gee sis never thought to see you here" the boy stated "As for how we got here you should ask Chris if you ever meet him that is" he continued while the girl nodded.

"Okay" Tamara stated while Taiesha and Antoine came up behind her. Antoine's facial features betrayed his nervousness though.

"Um and 'ow do's you be knowing zhem?" Antoine asked Tamara. Taiesha laughed slightly at how nervous Antoine was and then looked over at Tamara.

"Yes how do you know them?" Taiesha asked.

"Hey are you guys blind we're family duh" the boy snapped his tail spinning around in a circle madly while the girl looked on, fury written all over her face.

"You are? I am not seeing zhe resembulance" Antoine stated, blankly while Tamara laughed and the kids groaned.

"That's resemblance Antoine and I can see your confusion but these two are the twins" Tamara stated pointing at them "My little brother Bailey" as she said his name the young fox seemed to glow with pride "And my little sister Keke which is short for Makeita" Tamara finished pointedly ignoring her younger sisters growl.

Then a warp ring opened causing Antoine and Tamara to jump back uttering near identical shrieks of surprise or fear. Then out stepped the twin-tailed fox from earlier. "Uh now that's the way to travel" he stated then looked around at the group. "Hmm I need some help so would you mind coming with me?" he asked Tamara mischievously.

"I'm sorry but I've kind of got important sibling bonding time to catch up on" Tamara answered backing away slightly. Antoine nodded.

"Et es true because she 'asn't seen zhem in zhe long period of time" Antoine stated while the twins both shook their heads.

"Tamara he's probably here with something really important that you need to do so get going" they both stated shocking Antoine and causing Tamara to stare at them in disbelief.

"Coming?" the fox asked the now confused coyfox.

"I guess so" was Tamara's answer and they both stepped through another warp ring.

"What exitly just 'appened here?" Antoine asked confused while the twins both grinned up a Taiesha Bailey holding the note.

"Well we know what this is all about so Ant you met Sword yet?" Bailey asked Antoine who gave a confused look.

"Sword who es Sword?" Antoine asked.

"Sword? Oh that Sword you two aren't saying?" Taiesha looked blank for a split second then looked worried.

"Who are you-es talking about?" Antoine asked nervously.

"A chao in the chao gardens who doesn't let anyone near it so far but we think that'll change they want a chao well they'll get one that can fight" Keke stated while Taiesha sweatdropped.

"Well now let's just hope Sword will want to meet you" Taiesha stated while Antoine let out an involuntary gulp.

"And why am I needing to be doing zhis?" he asked shaking.

"Because Tamara and Crayon can't and Tamara's no longer here" Bailey stated as Keke took Antoine's hand and started to lead him towards the chao garden.

* * *

><p>"Wahhh Sally! Tails has made something he calls the Tornado help!" Sonic cried out fleeing from Rotor's workshop while Rotor walked out looking quite shocked.<p>

"He didn't even need my help" Rotor stated disbelief in his voice.

"And ya'll find that shocking suger-Rote?" Bunnie asked walking up and glancing in at Tails who was underneath a blue bi-plane and fixing something.

"Hey Braniac what's under the tarp?" Juice suddenly asked the twin-tailed fox.

"Not telling" was his swift reply while Sonic and Rotor both giggled slightly Juice grew slightly mad.

"And why not Braniac?" Juice demanded.

"It's going to be a surprise!" Tails stated standing up and then jumping into the cockpit of the plane which happened to be in the back seat. "Now who wants to join me in a test run?" he asked grinning down at the gathered Mobians.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Well you'll probably be able to see where I've edited it so I don't mind I had to change the plot and soon you'll be seeing just how messed up my fan zone can be. I left it more or less on the same cliff-hanger by the way.<strong>_

_**Antoine: be R&Ring please!**_

_**Tamara: *yawns* warp rings are tiring anyway see you next chapter.**_

_**Me: Well hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
